Different me
by Sheena Wicked
Summary: This story is under construction. I'm Revising it.
1. Chapter 1

ME: Hey the first chapter to the revised version to Different me. Eh I forgot to mention this before in my poll the first to reach 30 votes get put on the team.

And for no reason at all here is the results to the poll

Sakura: 5 votes

Ino: 2 votes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character from the manga.

* * *

Chapter 1 The beginning

**Unknown area**

Three girls stood in a circular room with a portal in the middle. They looked through the portal watching a person as they slept. The room was light with candles in the corners on the room. The door to get in and out of the door is nonexistent. The girls looked at each other as two of the three went over the information they just been given.

"So we're going to lie to her", a girl with red hair and even darker red eyes said as she look at the girl in question get ready for the day. Another girl with white hair with a black zigzag streak going down the middle and silver eyes sighed as she too watches the girl.

"We have to lie because her psychological state is nonexistent and telling her the truth would besmirch her mental state", she said. The red head stared at her. The last girl looks at the group and smiled. She had short shaggy blackish bluish hair with three orange streaks going through her hair and dark green eyes.

"In short she means the girl is fucked up in the head and telling her the truth would fuck her up more", the girl said with the smile still on her face. The white haired look at her with a frown clearly etched on her face.

"I didn't mean it like that", she said.

"If you didn't mean it like that then don't say it in a way were people could infer that", the bluish haired girl said the smile never leaving her face. The whit haired girl frowned some more and turned back to looking at the girl they were watching. The red haired girl cleared her throat and the other two turned to look at her.

"Who's going to go first", she asks. The two girls look at each other then back to the red head.

"You are", they said at the same time. The red head glared at them.

"Why do I have to go first", she asks glaring at them. The white haired girl sighed.

"Because you were first", she stated, "Then I'll go then and she will go last", she said and finished while pointing to the smiling girl on her right. The red haired girl looked at her and frowned.

"But that means I have to explains the things to her", she said. The blackish haired girl looks at her with a grin on her face.

"No you don't have to explain everything because were lying to her and all we have to do is give her the scroll I'm pretty sure Hitome had everything else covered", she said. The red haired sighed.

"Fine I'll go first", she said. The bluish blackish haired girl had a Chester cat grin on her face while looking at the red head.

"I'm glad you see it our way", she said. The red head sighed and disappeared.

**Clan compound in Konoha**

A girl woke up with a strange feeling that someone was watching her. Hearing a knock at her door she got up and opened it.

"Hinata-sama lord Hiashi wants to see you in the dojo in fifteen minutes", a branch member said. Hinata nodded her head.

"O-okay", she said and watched at the branch member left. She closed the door to her room and went inside her bathroom to wash up. After she was done she dried off and put on a black tank top and a fishnet shirt on top. She put on her Capri slack and headed out her room. She speed walked all the way to the dojo and made it with a minute to spare.

"O-oto-sama", Hinata said when she entered the room.

"Hinata", he said and dropped into the Gentle Fist stance. Hinata also went into the Gentle Fist stance but she activated the Byakugan. "Come at me", he said. Hinata charge at her father and went for his arms only for him to slap her hands away and kick her back. Hinata fell to the ground wheezing.

"Get up", Hiashi said. Hinata got back up only to be kick again. Getting up again Hinata was able to doge the last kick and went for his legs. Before Hinata could strike his left leg Hiashi slapped her hands away again and did a Jyuuken strike to her stomach. Hinata went down again and was about to get up when she felt a sharp pain in her eyes.

"Get up", Hiashi ordered. But the pain in Hinata eyes kept her down. She shut of the Byakugan but he pain was still there. When it finally ended Hiashi was in front of her.

"I want you out of the house and don't come back until night fall", he said then left. Hinata stayed on the ground as she got her breath together. Once she did she limped to her room and took another shower. She then dressed in something similar to what she was wearing early she put on her oversize coat and her sandals. She left the compound without looking back. She walked slowly while looking down.

**Some apartment **

A boy with blond hair opened his blue eyes and looked at the clock. His eyes widen and he jumped out of and ran to the bathroom. He washed up and put on a black shirt and his jumpsuit. He then ran to his kitchen and cooked him some ramen once that was done she ate them and ran out his apartment. He was running when he saw someone walking slowly and he was heading straight for that person. Not having enough time to stop he bumped into the girl. See that the girl was about to fall he grabbed a hold of the girl.

Hinata was still walking slowly when someone bumped into her. She closed her eye waiting for the impact when she felt arms around her waist. Once she was stable on the ground the arms around her waist disappeared. Hinata turns around to see a boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes staring at her. She blushed and pushed her fingers together.

"I-I s-sorry", she stuttered. The boy looks at her confused.

"Why are you sorry I'm the one who bumped into you", he said. Hinata face turned even redder.

"N-no", she said, "I-I w-was the o-one w-who was w-walking t-too s-slow. The boy shook his head again.

"Nope I was running and wasn't paying attention to where I was going so it's my fault let me make it up to you somehow", he said grinning at her. Hinata nodded her head which shocked him.

"I-I'm Hinata", she said while looking down and missing the genuine smile he gave her. Taking her hands in his he gave it a shake.

"And I'm Naruto", Naruto said. "Now tell me how I can make it up to you", he asks.

"O-oh um y-you d-don't h-have t-to a-and you h-have s-somewhere t-to go", Hinata said. Naruto then realized that he was late for school. Rubbing the back if his head sheepishly while he smile at her.

"Oh you're right I'm going to be late for the academy…you go there to right", he asks. Hinata shook her head no. Naruto sighed. It would have been nice to have a friend at that place.

"Oh well then the academy ends at four how about I meet you at Ichiraku", he said. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"O-okay", she said. Naruto smiled then left. He ran towards the academy and all the way to his classroom swinging the door opened. All eyes turned towards him and glared.

"Naruto your late", shouted Iruka. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei", Naruto said and went to sit by his crush Sakura much to her dismay. Naruto spaced out once Iruka started talking and opted to think about the girl he just met. She was nice he concluded.

**Hinata**

Once Naruto had left Hinata continued her walk to nowhere. She walked until she came to the empty park and decided to travail on one of their trails. Walking on the trail she sighed and stops paying attention to where she was going. Inside she thought about what happened this morning and about the pain inside her eyes

'I can always ask Oto-sama', she thought then shook her head no. he would only berate her if she told him. Sighing again she looks up to see she wasn't on the trail anymore but was at a clearing and there was a girl with red hair who was meditating in said clearing. Hinata was turning around to leave when the girl stopped her.

"Hey", the red haired girl called out without turning around or opening her eyes. Hinata stopped and stared at her. "Come here", she said. Hinata debated whether to go to her or not. The girl had a smirk on her face (Not that Hinata could see) "Come on I don't bite", she said as she licked one of her fangs (Not that Hinata would know). Hinata nodded her head and walked towards the girl. Feeling Hinata's presence besides her, she smiled.

"Sit down, Hinata meditate with me", she said as she patted the place beside her. On her other side was a scroll and a katana in front of her. Hinata sat down and got in her meditation position when she realizes something. Jumping up and dropping in to the Gentle Fist stance she activated her kekkei genkai.

"H-how d-do you k-know my n-name", Hinata demanded in a stern voice trying to scare the girl. It probably would have worked to if Hinata didn't stutter and the girl wasn't smirking at her with her eyes closed. The red head girl stood up slowly and opened her blood red eyes.

"Ah your curious as to why I know your name", the girl said. "First let me tell you my name…I am Akane and I'm you", she said. Hinata raised a brow.

"You don't believe me", she said then turned around and picked up the scroll and threw it at Hinata, "Read that", was all the girl said before sitting back down to meditate. Hinata stared at the scroll before opening it.

_Dear Hinata_

_Hinata-chan if you are reading this then I am dead and was unable to tell you all about my awesome clan. You see I was from a clan with a kekkei genkai that allows you to bring your past life back to life to help you do thing like training and other things. Also the abilities that your past life have you can do too once you unlock it. Well that is all._

_The one and only_

_Hitome (Best mother in the world)_

While she was reading the scroll Akane had came up behind her and read it too. Once Akane was done reading it she snorted and tuned away from Hinata.

"It looks like it was done by_ her_", she muttered under her breath. When Hinata was done with the scroll she handed it back to Akane and sat down.

"So you're my past life", Hinata said. Akane look at her and smile a toothy smile showing off her fangs.

"Oh yes Hinata I am", she said. Hinata looks up at her.

"Tell me something about you", Hinata asks. Akane eyes widen.

"Oh um well my names Akane and well my last name is unimportant at the moment um I like sweets, training, fire which is way better than water, also I'm a vampire", Akane said. Hinata widen her eyes but said nothing, "I hate it when people think that I'll suck their blood just because I'm a vampire I mean come on why would I want to suck your blood", Akane ranted.

"Um what do you eat then", Hinata asks. Akane look at her and smirked.

"Whatever I want", she said with a shrug, "I can eat human food if I want to but if I want some blood then I usually get it from animals", she added. Hinata nodded her head.

"So what are we going to do first", Hinata asks.

"Well since my chakra is mixing with yours were going to do a little chakra control exercise", she said when she realizes something.

"Hinata I forgot to tell you that I was the reason why you had that pain in your eyes early", she said. Hinata look at her with a confused look.

"Why did that happen anyway", she asks. Akane look Hinata in the eyes.

"I guess it has something to do with when we come back alive you feel how we die because I died by having by eyes cut out then I was burnt", Akane said with a shrug. Hinata nodded her head at the answer.

"Anyway let's get on with the exercise", she said and ran over to a tree and took off four of the leaves from the tree. She then ran back towards Hinata and handed her two of the leaves.

"Okay I want you to place one on your forehead and the other can be anywhere you want", Akane said. Hinata nodded and place one on her forehead and the other in the center on her hand. She then focused her chakra on it only for it to bust up in flames.

"Ah", Hinata exclaimed as she looked at the burning leaves. Akane saw this stepped on the leaves so the fire wouldn't spread.

"Wha what happened", Hinata asks. Akane looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"That was my ability to control the fire you must have used it while focusing your chakra", Akane explained. She then gave her the other two leaves.

"Do it again", she ordered. Hinata took the two leaves and tried again.

Eight hours had passed since she first started the exercise and she was currently meditating. Four hours ago she had manage to successfully keep the leaves on her forehead and hands. Once that was over she tried different parts on her body. After a while she had managed to do that Akane had stopped her and told her to meditate.

"Hinata don't you have a date to get two", Akane said from where she was meditating. They were by the water fall meditating. Hinata eyes opened when she realized Akane was right.

"It's not a date", Hinata stated with a blush on her face.

"Oh yeah then what is it", Akane questioned.

"It's a way to say sorry", Hinata said while standing up and stretching. She walked away leaving Akane to sit on the forest floor by herself.

"If you don't hurry up he's going to think you stood him up", Akane said. Hinata blushed even more and ran away.

"It's not a date", she shouted before she got too far away.

**Naruto**

The academy was over and Naruto was running to Ichiraku so he could meet up with his friend. When he got there he saw she wasn't there yet so he decided to go in. he greeted the owner and his daughter once he entered.

"Oh hey Naruto", Ichiraku said when he saw Naruto.

"Hello Naruto", his daughter Ayame greeted, "What would you like today", she asks. Naruto shook his head no.

"I'm waiting for my friend", he said. This got Ayame attention.

"Boy or girl', she asks.

"Girl", Naruto answered.

"Is it the pink haired girl you're crushing on", she asks with a frown. She saw how the girl had treated Naruto one time and disliked the girl ever since.

"No it someone else", Naruto said. Ayame smiled.

"So you finally gave up on the pink head girl", she asks.

"No way why would I give her up", Naruto shouted.

"I can give you a couple of reason", Ayame muttered darkly.

"What was that Ayame I couldn't hear you", Naruto asks. Ayame eyes widen.

"Oh um I said I don't know either", Ayame said. Naruto nodded his head and went back to waiting.

**Couple of minutes later**

"Gah", Naruto exclaimed loudly, "Where is she", he shouted. Ayame saw this and frown. Whoever this girl was she was making a bad impression. She decided to get some information out of Naruto.

'So Naruto who is this girl anyway", she asks.

"Well her names Hinata and I met her this morning", he said.

"Oh how did you meet", she asks. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I ran into her", he said. Ayame frowned.

"You didn't let her fall did you", she said with a frown.

"No I didn't", he said.

"So what does she look like", Ayame asks.

"Well she has bluish blackish hair and lavender eye", he said. Ayame nodded her head and had to go back to work.

**Unknown area**

"So if you're going second then get going", the green eyes girl said. The white haired girl look at her then shrugged her shoulder.

"Gladly and I have to pay Akane a little visit too", she said then went on muttering things about cats and retarded vampire. Once she was done ranting she disappeared. The green eyed girl looks at the scene and smiled as it disappeared.

"Oh mother", the green eyed girl sang as she turned around to go find her mother.

**Back at Ichiraku**

It was twenty minutes later and Naruto had a dejected look on his face debating whether to go or stay. Ayame was looking at him and frown, whoever this Hinata person was she was getting on her nerves. She was about to tell Naruto to leave and if the girl came that she would deal with the girl when the door flaps opened and a girl with bluish blackish hair entered the shop. She was had an apologetic look in her eyes and she looked like she had just got done from running a mile. Ayame raised a brow and took in the girl appearance. She had burnt hole in the jacket she was wearing. Ayame then looked at her pupil less eyes.

"You're a Hyuuga aren't you", she asks. Naruto eyes widen at the name.

'No she can't be a Hyuuga', Naruto thought, 'She's too nice to be one'. But his nightmares came true when the girl nodded her head.

"H-hai I-I am", Hinata said while looking down. Naruto eyes widen again then darken. Ayame saw this and frown at the girl.

"Why are you here", she asks. Hinata looked up at her with a confused look on her face. "If you're here to mess with Naruto again then I suggest you leave", she said. Hinata stared at her then at Naruto.

"Wha-what a-are you t-talking about", she said as she looks back at the woman.

"I'm talking about how your clan likes to beat on Naruto so whoever put you up to befriending Naruto go back and tell them you're not doing it then leave him alone", she said. Hinata finally caught on to what she was saying and her face darkens as she glared at her.

"So your saying just because I'm a Hyuuga I have to act like them and do things like they do", she asks. Ayame was taken aback by the girl behavior and showed it by gasping in surprise.

**Forest**

Once Hinata had left Akane had went back to meditating when she felt a pull on her. She opened her eyes and jot up.

'Is she coming her already', she thought. She then felt another feeling but this time it was Hinata's. Frowning, the girl stood and shunshin out of the forest in a swirl of fire.

She reappeared on a roof in an unpopulated area of Konoha and ran across the roof to where Hinata was. Once she found her she jumped down and hid behind a lamp pole.

"Why are you here", Akane heard someone say to Hinata. Hearing no response from Hinata she concluded that the girl was confused. "If you're here to mess with Naruto again then I suggest you leave", the girl said.

"Wha-what a-are you t-talking about", she heard Hinata say.

"I'm talking about how your clan likes to beat on Naruto so whoever put you up to befriending Naruto go back and tell them you're not doing it then leave him alone", the girl said. Judging by the way Hinata moved she realized what the girl was talking about. Akane watch Hinata closely as her scent changed. She then felt a pull in the back of her mind and knew what was going on.

"So your saying just because I'm a Hyuuga I have to act like them and do things they do", Hinata said angrily. Yep Akane knew exactly what was going on. Hinata was pulling her emotion she gave Akane back. Akane seeing this as a threat stepped out of her hiding spot and walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata", she said. Hinata turned to look back at Akane and her anger disappeared.

"A-Akane what a-are you d-doing her", Hinata asks. Akane looked at her then turned her attention to the other girl.

"Why did you say those things to Hinata", she asks a frown on her face. The brown haired girl looked at the new comer in shock.

"Your judging Hinata because she's a Hyuuga and not because she's Hinata", Akane said. Hinata shook her head.

"Akane what are you doing her", she asks again. Akane smirked and whispered in her hear.

"You used some of my emotion when you told them off I felt it and wanted to see why", she whispered. Hinata looked up at her and blushed.

"Go-Gomen nasai", she apologized. Akane shook her head.

"No prob nothing happened", she said. Hinata was about to say something when her hands went to her throat and she started coughing.

"Hinata", Akane shouted when she saw this. She then turned back to the brown hair girl.

"Do you have any water", Akane asks. The girl nodded and went to get some. Naruto look back and forth between them with widen eyes.

"What's wrong with her", he asks. Akane turned to look at him and frowned.

"I don't know", she said slowly, "I could be an after affect from the training we were doing that's what took her so long to get here", she finished. Ayame came out a second later with a cup of water and her father trailing behind her.

Ayame handed Hinata the water and Hinata drunk it. A minute later Hinata stopped coughing and she removed her hands from her throat.

"Are you okay", Akane ask her. Hinata nodded her head and turned to leave.

"C-come one A-Akane", the girl stuttered.

"Come where", she asks. Hinata looked down at the ground.

"Let's go back to the training spot", she said. Akane shook her head.

"Nope we're staying here because you have a play date with whisker marks over there", Akane said while pointing at Naruto.

Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"Akane", Hinata whined. Akane shook her head and pushed the girl into the ramen shop and onto the stool closest to Naruto.

Akane stopped listening to her and pushed her on the seat that was by Naruto. With a smirk on her face Akane ran off.

Hinata sighed and looked at them with a fearful look in her eyes and ducked her head down. Ayame and Naruto continued to stare at her.

"Gomen nasai Hinata", Ayame said. Hinata looked up and stared at them with surprise in her eyes.

"Wha-what", Hinata asks surprise.

"Well I assumed that just because you're part of the Hyuuga clan that you're here to mess with Naruto", Ayame said. Hinata looked down again to hide her blush.

"T-that's okay", Hinata told the older woman.

"So what would you like to eat", Ayame asks.

"Um… c-can I g-get beef r-ramen please", Hinata stuttered out. Ayame nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure you can", the older girl said then turned to face the blond haired boy.

"The usual Naruto", she asks and Naruto nodded his head. Ayame nodded then went to give the order to her father leaving Naruto and Hinata alone to talk.

It was silence and an uncomfortable one at that.

Akane P.O.V.

Akane left the ramen stand only to double back so she could watch them eat together.

'And get some dirt on Hinata', she thought. Once she made it to the spot she hid behind the light pole.

Akane watched as they ordered their food and sat uncomfortable as they wait their food to come. Akane watched yet they did nothing.

"They are so boring", she whispered to herself. She was about to go mess with them when she sniffed a scent in the air.

'Oh shit Hikari here', she thought and ran towards the forest. Once she reached the forest she was attacked by a blast of water.

Hinata P.O.V.

Ayame came back and handed then, well Hinata her order while she gave Naruto his first bowel. Hinata ate slowly while Naruto gabbled his food down.

"I'm sorry again for saying those things to you Hinata", Ayame said again, a look of guilt all over her face. Hinata gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Ayame-san really it is", Hinata told her with a small smile on her face. Ayame smiled too and went to the other customers.

"So Hinata what took you so long getting here", Naruto ask after he finished slurping up the rest of his ramen. Hinata blushes a little as she started to twiddle her fingers.

"Um well m-me and A-Akane were m-meditation and I guess w-we lost track of time", Hinata answered while looking down. Naruto nodded his head and when he was done with his next bowl of ramen he quickly launched into his day at the academy. Exaggerating just a little bit (A lot) just to put a little more spice into the story he used hand motions and made faces as well getting giggles from his friend. When the story was done and they paid for everything they got up and went their separate way.

As Hinata walked back over to the forest where she spent the better half of the day she had a feeling like something was going on. She ran through the forest, pushing herself faster. She stepped out into the clearing to see puddles of water on the ground everywhere and fire all around the place. She looked around and saw Akane panting as she was drenched in water and a girl in front of the red head. The girl had white hair with a black zigzag streak going down the middle had pieces of her clothes scorched and falling off.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AKANE", the white head girl screamed at Akane.

"NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU FIRST YOU BITCH", Akane screamed back. They both let out a frustrated scream and charged at each other throwing fire and water whenever they got the chance.

Hinata fearing for her life took a couple of silent steps back. Though her action didn't help for she was hit with a blast of water. With a sweat drop hanging from her head and her eyes closed she took a deep breath.

"GUYS", she screamed at them. They both stopped and looked at a dripping wet Hinata. Both girls looked at each others' then with wide eyes they ran over to Hinata screaming that they were sorry some louder than others.

"It's okay", Hinata said with a small smile. The others shook their head but said nothing. They brought Hinata over to the river and sat her down.

"Dry out in the sun before you do anything else", the white haired girl said, "Don't want you getting sick." Hinata followed her head and followed the girl directions. Once she sat down she looked up at the girl with a confused expression. The girl smiled at Hinata then sat down herself with Akane following after.

"Stupid witch", Akane muttered as she sat down, earning a smack on the head from the girl.

"Well to start I'm not a witch", she said shooting a glare at Akane, only to smile again when she faced Hinata.

"And my name is…"

* * *

Me: HA, HA, the first chapter to the revised version of Different me what do ya think? I know it's kinda different from the first one but I think this one is good what do you guys think. Hey I'm pretty sure you guys figured out who the three girls were in the beginning of the story.

Hinata: How come I always get stuck in stupid situation?

Me: Ah Hinata you're not the only one Naruto is going to get his fair share of stupid…situation and misunderstood sentences.

Hinata: *Nods head* Okay I guess I could go with that.

Me: Anyway review and tell me what you think if a lot of people review telling me they like it then I'll continue to do the revised version. if not then I'll put the first one back up and continue the story from there.


	2. Chapter 2 learning something new

Me: Well time for another wonderful chapter of different me

Naruto: Hey when am I going to come in?

Me: When write you in.

Naruto: But I want to come in now

Me:*pissed off*

Hinata: Um Naruto I don't think it's a good idea to get her mad. Sheena doesn't own Naruto or anybody in it.

Me: Thanks Hinata. On with the show!

"AHH", Hinata shouted as she stumbled backwards and fell, "Who are you", she asked

"If I tell you will you listen", the girl sang.(Within temptation bittersweet)

"What", Hinata asked with her brow raised.

"Will you stay will be here forever never go away", she continued.

"I just want to know who you are", Hinata said.

"I know", the girl said and sat down by Hinata.

"THEN TELL ME", Hinata yelled.

"I don't wanna", the girl said and pouted.

"AGH", Hinata screamed.

"Okay I'll tell you", the girl said with a smile showing her fangs, "I'm you".

Hinata looked confused and didn't try to hide it.

"I am really I am", the girl said "I'm you in the past".

"What", Hinata asks really confused and a little freaked out.

The girl sighed and got up. She walked over to the bag Hinata left on the ground. She  
went through it until she came up to a scroll she was looking for. She picked up the scroll and went back to where Hinata was sitting.

"Here", the girl said and handed Hinata the scroll.

"What's this", Hinata asks.

"Read it and fined out".

Hinata opened the scroll and started to read the contents in it

_Hinata-Chan if you are reading this then it means that I am dead. I wrote this to you to tell you all about the clan I was in. The clan is about how we could use are zensei (Past life) to either help us train because they teach us what they learnt in their life, protect us, or help us fight. Also our chakra is added with theirs. I didn't tell you everything about our clan for fear of somebody else finding out about it so put the other information inside this scroll all you have to do is wipe some of YOUR blood and YOUR blood only to get the scroll._

_Yours Truly_

_Hitome the wonderful mother_

"So what do you think", the girl said as she jumps up and down.

"Um so your my past life………what am I suppose to call you", she asks.

"Yes I'm your past life and my name is Akane", she said while striking a pose.

"Okay Akane if this is going to work out tell me a little about yourself since you already know me", Hinata told her.

Nodding Akane started

"Well my name is Akane last name unimportant at the moment… let see I'm a vampire but I hate drinking human blood and unlike most vampire I can sustain myself a little off of human food… um I like sweets, training, hanging out with the friends I had, causing havoc and chaos wherever I go, humor even the sarcastic kind, making jokes, and perverted comments. I hate people thinking that just because I'm a vampire that I want to drink their blood, people who treat other wrongfully and having fun while doing it, people who know they can help others but don't although I don't hate them that much if they don't do anything wrong to the object of amusement, and other stuff I can't think of right now. What I want to do is help you become stronger", Akane said looking at Hinata with her fang showing smile.

"Okay so what are we going to do first", Hinata asks as she stood up.

"Well you know have my chakra in you mixing with yours so we're going to start with some chakra exercise", Akane said and got up.

They made their way into the forest but close enough to reach the house if anything happened. Akane put Hinata in front of a tree and gave her a kunai and Hinata gave her a confused look.

"Okay this exercise is low chuunin so be careful while doing if you attempt to do it alone", Akane started off "Now all you have to do is focus your chakra into your feet and run up the tree that way in no way am I to see you use your hands or you'll get punish and let me remind you I like to cause pain to people", getting a nod from Hinata she started back up "Now use the kunai to mark how high you got".

They both ran up the tree but didn't make it far. On their tenth try they were almost at the top when red chakra engulf Akane feet and making fire that pushed her off the tree and an Egyptian blue chakra engulf Hinata feet and a blast of water push her off of her tree.

"Uh why did water just push me off the tree", Hinata ask with a disbelievable look on her face.

"Wait water it should be fire not water", Akane said as she made her way over to Hinata.

"Well, tell that to the water fall that decided to come out of my foot", Hinata said and pointed to the water that was still falling from the tree.

Akane look at where her finger were pointing at and her mouth dropped, shaking her head and composing her poster Akane look back at Hinata who was staring at her waiting for the answer.

"Well it's pretty simple… you have a zensei on the loose", She said with a smile.

"What", Hinata replied.

"You see my power have to do with fire hence the red chakra but yours was a blue if I am correct then it wasn't mine that you used and the only way you could have done that is if there was a zensei of yours on the loose so tell me did you feel any pain beside the pain the pain in your eyes, that was me by the way, since you woke up in the morning to before you was blasted away", Akane asks/explained.

Hinata face scrunch up in a confused face.

"What does having to feel pain in a part of my body have to do with me having a zensei on the loose", she asks.

"Very important question first let me tell you what determine which your past life is going to come back… well first they pick by age then they give us one day out to walk around and see if we want to come back if we say yes then you will feel a pain in a certain part of your body that pain is the spot on our bodies that that we died by you see I died by having my eyes cut out so you felt pain in your eyes before I came here", she explained "So as I said did you feel pain in any part of your body before that blast happened think long and hard about this", she finished on a serious note.

Nodding Hinata started to think 'After the pain in my eyes and before the blast did I feel a pain…" Hinata left the rest to hang as she recalled what happened when she left the Hyuuga compound.

_Flashback_

_Hinata slowly dragged herself to the place the branch member Hikari was talking about._

'_Again', Hinata thought as she continued to walk at a snail pace, 'I got kick out again…let just face it I'm worthless, I'm a disappointment, I'm weak, I'm…' BAM 'falling' was her last thought before she braces herself for the fall that never happened._

_Hinata opened her eyes to see what had stop her fall what she saw made her blush for there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Turning around to look at the owners of the arms Hinata blushed more._

"_G-g-g-gomen n-n-n-nasai", she stuttered out quietly._

_The boy started at her in confusion. She didn't have anything to be sorry for because he ran into her so why was she saying she was sorry was his main thought and he decided to voice it._

"_Um what do you have to be sorry for I ran into you", He said as he tried to get a good read of her expression._

"_B-b-b-but I-I-I-if I-I-I w-w-w-wasn't w-w-w-walking s-s-s-so s-s-s-slow then you w-w-w-wouldn't have ran I-I-into me", She stuttered while looking everywhere but at the boy._

"_But I was one not paying attention as well as running so it should be I who is sorry", he replied to her._

_Hinata was about to open her mouth to protest when her stomach grumbled apparently she forgot that she didn't have breakfast today or......dinner last night._

"_Hey how about I treat you to some food to make up for running into you", the boy asks with a smile._

"_T-t-t-that's o-o-o-okay you d-d-don't have t-t-t-to", Hinata replied and tried to back up only to realize that she was still in his arms. She was blushing so hard she made an apple look pink._

"_Nonsense you're coming and that's final", the boy said and dragged her to a ramen stand._

"_Hello old man", the boy said as he enters the ramen stand._

"_Hey Naruto who's your friend there", He asks and pointed to Hinata._

_Naruto rub the back of his head and stared at her._

"_Um we didn't introduce our self yet" he explained._

"_Then how do you guys know each other", the man asks._

"_Well I was running through the crowd and I bump into her so I said I'll treat her to some food", Naruto explained then turned to look her "My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours he asks"._

"_H-h-h-Hinata Hyuuga", she replied._

"_Well my name is Ichiraku and this is my ramen bar so what would you like to eat little girl", he asks._

"_I'll h-h-have t-t-t-the b-b-b-beef", Hinata said._

_Ichiraku nodded and turned toward Naruto. "The usual", Naruto nodded and Ichiraku went back to work._

"_So Hinata what's your favorite color", Naruto asks out of the blue. _

"_E-e-eto p-p-p-purple…y-y-yours", Hinata asks._

"_Oh I like the color orange", Naruto said. _

_Naruto then started to tell Hinata about all the different types of ramen there are when Ichiraku gave them their food. They stop talking and started eating their food. Hinata was half way done with her ramen when her throat started to hurt. Not thinking much about it she put some more ramen in her mouth and the pain in her throat intensified by a lot._

"_Ahh", Hinata screamed with the food in her mouth and started chocking on it._

_"Hinata", Naruto yelled franticly._

_Ichiraku who saw everything went to get her from choking. The food was out of her throat but she still held on to it with tears pouring down her eyes. Then all of a sudden he pain stop._

_"U-u-u-um I'm f-f-fine n-n-now", she stuttered and moved her hands from her throat._

_"Are you sure", Ichiraku asks._

_"Y-y-y-yeah I -j-j-just ate t-t-to f-f-f-fast", she replied._

_Flashback ends_

"Oh now I remember I felt it in my throat like somebody was trying to hack it off", Hinata said.

"Your throat", Akane questioned.

"Yeah like someone took a dull knife and hack at it until it slit open then left me there and watch as i died from the pain and blood lost", Hinata tried to explain as her hands went to her throat.

Akane sighed and sat down. She looks around the forests from her spot and smirk.

"Okay you can come out now" Akane said and a girl their age step out of the trees.

The girl had white hair with a black streak going down the middle. She had black eyes with a sliver pupil and she was wearing a black kimono with white sleeves. Once her eyes landed on Akane she sneered while Akane growled.

"You fucking witch", Akane growled out.

"You blood thirsty vampire", the girl sneered.

Me: happy now Naruto I wrote you in.

Naruto: how come I don't get a long part and Hinata are you sure you're okay.

Hinata: yes Naruto I'm okay and you should wait until your chapter it's coming up.

Me: thanks again Hinata.

Hinata: no problem. Okay everybody remember to review the story and check the other ones.


	3. Chapter 3 what's this

Me: hey everybody Sheena here

Naruto: What took you so long to upload?

Me: I was thinking also I had tests

Hinata: thinking about what

Me: The story not to mention that I suddenly had an idea for another Naruto story

Naruto: what were you thinking about the story?

Me: The lie

Hinata: What Lie?

Me: Can't tell you figure it out yourself. Someone else do the disclaimer I'm out of here *gets up and goes to the kitchen*

Naruto: Sheena doesn't own us *Whisper* thank god

Me: I HEARD THAT

Last time

"You fucking witch", Akane growled out.

"You blood thirsty vampire", the girl sneered.

Chapter 3 knowledge is power

Hinata who was sitting between the two girls opted to stand by a tree three feet away and watch them.

"HINATA'S MINE SO BACK OFF", Akane yelled.

"WHY WOULD SHE WANT A BLOOD THRISTY ANIMAL TO TEACH HER", the girl yelled back.

"MAYBE BECAUSE I WON'T TURN HER INTO SOMETHING UGLY, AND I'M NOT AN ANIMAL YOU WITCH", Akane yelled.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO HER BECAUSE MY POWER DON'T EVEN WORK THAT WAY YOUR JUST JELOUSE YA ANIMAL", she shouted.

"OH AND WHAT DO I HAVE TO BE JELOUSE OF A WHIMPY WATER PERSON LIKE YOU", Akane yelled.

"OH BUT THIS WATER PERSON CAN EASLY DOUSE YOUR FUCKING FIRE", the girl yelled.

"Um', Hinata said but not being heard.

"THAT WAS ONLY LUCK MY FIRE CAN EASLY DRY YOU WATER YOU BITCH", Akane screamed.

"Guys", Hinata tried again (keyword try).

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT", the girl screamed back.

"Um guys", Hinata tried a little bit louder.

"YES IT IS BECAUSE FIRE IS BETTER THAN WATER", Akane taunted and smirked.

"TAKE THAT BACK BECAUSE FIRE IS NOWAY NEAR BETTER THAN WATER", the girl screamed.

"Am I speaking another language", Hinata said but still she wasn't heard.

"FIRE IS BETTER", Akane screamed

"NO WATER IS BETTER", the girl screamed.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP", Hinata screamed. They both stop and stared at her.

"Wow Hinata you cussed", Akane said while the girl nodded in agreement.

"Because you guys wouldn't stop yelling", Hinata explained with a blush "anyway who are you", she asks she asks pointing to the black eyed girl.

"This", Akane said with a smirk "is the wicked witch of the west".

"Hey that's not true", the girl said and whack Akane on the back of her head. She then turned her attention on Hinata "My name is Hikari you met me before".

"Wait I don't remember meeting you", Hinata said with a confused expression.

"Of course you do you just don't remember seeing me in this form because you didn't but how about this form", she said and transformed into a member of the Hyuuga family. She then transformed back.

"Oh I remember now you were the one who told me about this place", Hinata said.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner", Akane said while she went and gave Hikari a hug and Hikari hugged her back.

"Wait I thought you guys hated each other", Hinata said.

"Whatever gave you that idea", Akane asks.

"Um I don't know how about the yelling back and forth at each other's and the name calling", Hinata said And Akane scratch the side of her face while mumbling things that sounded like yelling and name calling.

"Oh you mean when she step out of the forest. We were just made at each other about something but we usually get along", Akane said.

"Oh… what were you guys made at", Hinata asks. Hikari shot a glare at Akane then turned to Hinata.

"She sucked my cat blood", Hikari explained then went back to glaring at Akane.

"So she turned me into a cat", Akane said and glared back at her.

"Just admit it water is better", Hikari said.

"No fire is", Akane said,

"Water",

"Fire",

"WATER",

"FIRE",

"COME ON GUYS DON'T START THIS AGAIN", Hinata yelled.

"Sorry", they both said.

"Now than, Hikari tell me about yourself", Hinata asks.

"Okay I like sweets, ice cream, my cat (Glares at Akane), fighting, learning new things with my power, healing people, water which is so better than fire (Sticks tongue out at Akane), and training, cooking, and eating. I hate people who are mean to others for their personal amusement, people who don't know what the right thing to say for the given situation, bitter things. My hobbies are training, healing things, working on my powers, and eating sweets", Hikari said.

"Don't forget being a complete sadist", Akane muttered.

"Shut up Akane... now we should start training", Hikari said "You guys were doing the tree climbing first... why did you start with something like that she should've started with the leaf".

"What are you suppose to do", Hinata asks.

"Well", Hikari started "You're supposed to put a leaf on a part of your body and hold it there with your chakra. Since your chakra just tripled i want you to put more than one leaf on you", she said and Akane went and got some leaves "Now first take off that coat".

"But-"

"Hinata in order to do this exercise correctly you need to have your coat off because the other two leafs are going on your elbows", Akane explained.

"Oh alright", Hinata said and took of her coat and both Akane and Hikari whistled.

"Damn Hinata when you get older you won't just be turning heads you'll be breaking necks", Akane said and Hinata blushed.

"Akane right Hinata your figure is perfect and will continue to get better as you grow", Hikari added and Hinata was as red as a tomato.

"Look Hikari she's blushing", Akane said and the both of them laughed.

"Can't we just do the training", Hinata asks her face growing redder by the second.

"Look she's getting redder" Hikari teased and Hinata fainted.

"OH MY GOD HINATA", Akane shouted and both she and Hikari dashed toward her after she hit the ground.

**Somewhere else in the woods**

After Naruto had paid for Him and the girl he was with he went to the clearing in the wood where he would train for ours. He was currently in the clearing in the wood and meditating.

**'Hey Kit'** A voice said inside of Naruto head.

"WHO SAID THAT", Naruto shouted as he opened his eyes only instead of the clearing he was in a sewer.

**"(Sigh) did you really forgot me already kit",** the voice asks.

"Uh did we meet before", Naruto asks as he followed the voice until he came to a big room with a giant cage.

**"(Sigh) how can forget meeting me"** the man asks.

"Uh when did we meet", Naruto asks the man in the cage.

"**WE MET YESTERDAY YOUR TELLING ME YOU FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED A DAY AGO",** the man yelled.

"Well yeah", Naruto answered with a nod. The man sighed and shook his head.

**"Come here and I'll show you what happened", **the man said and Naruto step towards him until he was arm length away from him. The man hand then glowed a bright red he then hit Naruto on the forehead with it and Naruto fell back unconscious.

_Dream Flashback_

_Naruto was walking down the road when someone threw something at him and called him names. 'Demon' he heard someone spit at him look up at the sound of the voice he wasn't paying attention and bump into somebody._

_"Sorry mister", Naruto said to the man._

_"DID YOU GUS SEE THAT THE DEMON JUSTATTAKED ME", the man yelled and people started to get their weapons._

_Knowing what was going to happen, Naruto ran while the people chased after him. Naruto ran and ran until he came to a dead end._

_"Looks like the demon has nowhere else to run", a man with a pitch fork said as he step forward._

_"Please just leave me alone", Naruto pleaded._

_"Oh look the demon wants us to leave him alone", the man said while the others laughed "No we will not leave you alone", he finished and stab Naruto with his pitch fork. Once he stab him the others started beating him._

_"Ahhh", Naruto yelled over the insults they were throwing at him._

_'Why are they doing this to me', he thought as he screamed in pain._

_**The back of Naruto mind**_

_**'Am I inside a child",** thought a man with reddish orange hair. He looked around the place he stuck in._

'_**A sewer', **the man thought._

_He continued to ponder where he was until he heard a scream that vibrated throughout the place he was in and one word came to mind._

'_**Sealed',** was the one thought that went through his head, but now the question was why was he sealed and who was he sealed into._

"_No please stop why are you doing this", he heard his prison ward say._

"_Because you're a demon who killed our love ones", he heard a man say and his jailer crying._

"_**What's going on",** he asks out loud then like a movie he could watch what was happening._

_He saw people his jailer get beaten by the village and calling him names like 'Demon Spawn' ,'the Kyuubi reborn' and other names._

_**'Wait did I attack this village',** the man thought as he sat down and going over what he had remembered._

_**With Naruto**_

_Naruto was crying while they cut him. He didn't know why they were doing this to him and he wanted them to stop. He had just opened his mouth again to plead for them to stop when someone sent a powerful blow to his head knocking him unconscious._

_**Back with the man**_

_Back inside the sewer a man in a cage thought about how he got inside the child when said child appeared in front of him._

_"W-who are you", Naruto asks the man._

_**"Before I tell you my name tell me yours", **the man asks._

_"Um my name is Naruto", Naruto replied and sat down in front of the cage._

_**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune",**__ the man replied._

_"But I thought the fourth Hokage defeated you", Naruto exclaimed "Oh my god that means I died", he finished and started hyperventilating._

_**"Naruto".**_

_"I'm dead"._

_**"Naruto".**_

_"They finally killed me"._

_**"NARUTO YOU'RE NOT DEAD",**__ the Kyuubi shouted._

_"I'm not", Naruto asks._

_**"You're not"**__, the Kyuubi replied._

_"So where am I, and how am I talking to you", Naruto questioned._

_**"One you're in your mindscape and two your fourth Hokage never killed me but he did seal me up and three before you asks he sealed me up inside of you",**__ he answered._

_"So you're the reason why the whole village hate me", Naruto accused._

_**"Boy seeing what had happen to you I assume that I had attack this village um what was the name",**__ he asks. Naruto stared at him in bewilderment. _

_"Um the village name is Konoha and yes you did attack it", Naruto answered albeit a little slowly._

_**"I see ... since I cause you so much pain how about I help you train to make up for it", **__he offered._

_Dream Flashback end_

"Oh I remember you your the fur ball", Naruto said.

**"Fur ball ..."** the Kyuubi muttered.

"So why did you call me in here", Naruto asks.

**"Well I called you so we can get started on your training".**

"Oh what are you gonna teach me first", Naruto asks while jumping up and down "Is it going to be a cool jutsu I bet it's a cool jutsu".

**"Uh-",**

"So is it huh, huh, huh is it is it", Naruto asks still jumping.

"**Okay Naruto we're going to work on your chakra control", Kyuubi said.**

"WHAT" Naruto shouted out loud?

"**We're going to work on your chakra control", Kyuubi repeated.**

"Why", Naruto asks confused.

"**(sigh) because kit when you have perfect chakra control you'll waste lest chakra while doing a jutsu thus saving more and being able to uses more jutsu in a battle", ** the Kyuubi stated as easily he could to the eight year old.

"Oh so what are we going to do first", Naruto asks slowly.

The Kyuubi then explained the process of the first chakra control exercise to Naruto (which was the leaf exercise) and made a mental note to go over chakra theory with the boy. After awhile of Naruto failing to get the leaf stuck to his forehead the Kyuubi stop him.

"What is it", Naruto asks.

"**I was wondering who that girl who ate lunch with you was", **he asks.

"Why would you want to know", Naruto asks suspiciously.

"**Because she was animating a power",** the Kyuubi explained.

"Oh what kind of power", Naruto asks.

"**That's the thing I felt the power somewhere before but I can't remember", **Kyuubi explained.

"Do you think it's because of the seal", Naruto questioned.

"**Hm it could be", **Kyuubi agreed **"Anyway who was she".**

"Oh she said her name was Hinata…Hinata… I forgot her last name", Naruto said sheepishly and Kyuubi groaned.

"**Is there anything unique about her",** Kyuubi asks.

"Well …she did look blind", Naruto answered.

"**What do you mean",** Kyuubi questioned.

"Well she had no pupils and her eyes were white", Naruto explained.

"**Ah now I know who you're talking about… she's a Hyuuga they are known for their Dojutsu the Byakugan",** he explained.

"Ah…I see…so…um…what's a Byakugan", Naruto asks.

"**The Byakugan is a Dojutsu that once active the person has a three sixty degree field of vision but that vision also lets them see for a distance. They can also see though ****see through solid objects and people chakra system",** he explained.

"Oh wow that's so cool", Naruto exclaimed.

"**(Sigh) get back to work",** the Kyuubi said. Naruto then pick up the leaf and started working on the exercise.

It was now dark out when Hinata mange to complete the exercise she was give. Now she was currently resting on the ground.

"Hinata you got that down faster than I expected you to get it", Hikari said with a smile on her face and a fan covering the bottom of her face hiding the smile she had.

"Of course Hinata was able to get it", Akane said as she jump up and down "Hinata a fast learner when she has the right motivation. Hinata look up at them with a disbelieve look on her face.

"You guys threaten to attack my father how is that motivation", Hinata asks.

"Tell me Hinata what were you thinking when we told you that", Hikari asks.

"Well I didn't want you guys to get hurt by any member in my clan", Hinata said with a small blush from embarrassment on her face.

"Don't you see Hinata because you wanted to protect us you worked hard to keep the leaves on you", Hikari explained. Understanding what they meant Hinata nodded her head.

"Not to mention we said we believe you could do it unlike that bastard of a father you have", Akane said.

"That reminds me what about my chakra", Hinata ask.

"What about it", Akane asks.

"Wouldn't they be able to see the changes in my chakra", Hinata asks.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Hinata we have it covered", Akane said with a dismissive wave.

"What are you guys planning", Hinata asks skeptically.

"Nothing…you just have to wear…these", Hikari said and handed Hinata a pair of black and red wrist bands.

"Why", Hinata asks.

"Because you'll put all your excess chakra in them", Hikari explained then threw them at her. Nodding her head Hinata put the wrist bands on and started feeding them the chakra she didn't need. Once she was finished though she fell to the ground.

"Hey", Hinata said.

"Ops did we forget to mention that the more chakra you feed them the heaver it weight", Akane said.

"Seriously what am I suppose to do with all the chakra I've gotten", Hinata asks while taking most of the chakra back so she could stand.

"Nothing", Hikari said.

"Nothing", Hinata questioned.

"Yes nothing I assure you they won't notice a thing", Hikari said.

"Well if you say so", Hinata said "It's late I'm going to start heading home".

Hinata left the forest and ran as fast as she could to get to the other side of the village where her clan compound was located.

"Hey Hikari I notice something", Akane said.

"And what was that", Hikari as while fanning herself with her fan.

"We should've given Hinata some leg weight too", Akane replied and Hikari nodded.

"I'm worried", Hikari stated with a grim expression.

"Do you think we should have told her", Akane asks.

"(Sigh) I think we should have but it's not my decision then again I can see why they chose this way it is the best", Hikari said.

"Well all we could hope is that her mind capability is stronger than it is now before _she_ shows up", Akane said then disappeared in a swirl of flames.

"Yeah", Hikari said then disappeared in a swirl of water.

Me: Ah Chapter 3 is complete.

Naruto: What is the lie *Whines* come on tell us

Hinata: I have to agree with Naruto here *whines* tell us

Me: I'm sorry but I cannot tell you

Akane: Why do you have to bring her into this?

Hikari: yes the world would be a better place without her

Me: I will not tell a soul

Hikari can you at least tell us about the other Naruto story you're going to make even though you already have too

Me: well if you must know the story starts off with Hinata here being born.

Hinata: cool

Me: then once she takes her first breath of air she died

Hinata: *Hysterical* you killed me l

Me: clam down Hinata

Hinata: how can I you killed me.

Me: you don't stay dead

Hinata: But you still killed me

Me: whatever Hinata. Now don't forget to review and tell me what you like

Naruto: don't forget o tell her what she needs work on either CoughspellingCough

Me: I heard that

Naruto: then work on it

Me: whatever

Naruto: how many times did you have to backspace that?

Me:*blushes* SHUT UP

Hinata: review everybody and have a nice day


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello everyone*looks around* where's Hinata

Akane: over there in the corner drawing circles on the ground

Me:*looks at Hinata* why she over there

Naruto: because you killed her in your upcoming story

Me: she's still mad

Naruto: of course she's mad you killed her right after she was born

Me: *sigh* didn't I already tell you she doesn't stay dead

Hinata: but you still killed me

Hikari: enough about this* turns to Sheena* wasn't there something you needed to say

Me: oh yeah…I don't own Naruto but if I did …*evil laughter*

* * *

Last time

Hinata left ad headed for her house while Akane and Hikari stayed behind and had a nice little chat.

* * *

Chapter 4

Knock, knock, knock

Hinata was once again woken up by someone knocking on her door. She quickly got out of her bed and opened the door.

"Hinata-sama your father ask me to tell you to be at his study in fifteen minutes", a branch member informed her while bowed.

"O-o-okay t-t-then y-y-you can go", Hinata said and watch as the branch stood up straight and left. Hinata then closed the door to her room washed up and got dressed all I ten minutes. The she ran all the way to her father office.

Once she got to the door he knock on it and waited for him to say enter. Once he told her to enter she went in and sat down in the chair directly in front of his desk.

"Hinata the reason I have called you in here is because the elders and I have been talking", he started off "and we came to the decision that we should send you to the academy. You are not up to the Hyuuga standards so we think you will benefit more if you were to learn in the academy... now we will have monthly sparing session to judge where you're at and to see if you're if you're the best candidate for the heir title. Right now the only reason nothing was made final between you and your sister is because she is still young…you start school today so your may go".

Hinata nodded her head and was about to leave when Hiashi stop her. "And one more thing Hinata, do not disappoint the Hyuuga clan that is all".

Once Hinata left his office she quickly and quietly made her way to her room. Once she opened the door to her room she was greeted with the sight of red head with blood red eyes girl sitting on her bed with a scowl on her face and a girl who had white hair with a black streak, black eyes with silver pupils and a sadist smile on her face. Hinata closed her room door, took two deep breaths then opened it again only to be greeted with the same sight.

"Akane Hikari what are you two doing here", Hinata ask as she went in her room and closed the door.

"Why Hinata we wanted to see how your morning is going", Hikari said while taking out her black fan and fanning herself with it.

"I didn't", Akane stated the scowl deepening.

"Then why are you here" Hinata asks.

"Don't listen to her Hinata Akane just mad we couldn't get something to eat first", Hikari explained.

"Well why didn't you guys eat", Hinata questioned.

"And miss the chance to cheer you up since your oh so lovable bastard father just love to tear you down. Never", Hikari said with a feigning shock. Hinata and Akane both rolled their eyes.

"So it safe to say that you already know what he said to me", Hinata asks while looking down ashamed of herself for being so weak.

"Now that's the other reason why Akane pissed off. She wanted to give your father the lessons he so desperately need but I told her not to", Hikari said answering the question without actually answering it. Hinata just nodded her head while Akane snorted.

"Well if you already know then, can you help me get ready", Hinata asks as she went into her closet to find her lucky jacket.

"Why of course well help you Hinata, just tell us what to do", Hikari said and snap her fan closed.

"Well can you feel my pouch with my weapons so I can make us something to eat", Hinata once she found her jacket. They nodded her heads and Hinata left her room.

She went down to the kitchen to ask the cook if he could make the things she wanted but he wasn't in there.

'Looks like I have to make it', she thought as she got the material she needed and set everything up. Once everything was ready she started cooking.

'Better hurry up or father is going to catch me', she thought as she finished and started putting everything back where she got it then she pick up the food and headed for her room.

**With Hikari and Akane **

Once Hinata left Akane jump out of the bed and help Hikari with putting the weapons in Hinata's weapons pouch.

"I still think it would be better to tell her now instead of later", Hikari said.

"I think this is the best choice let's just see how it goes and if something needs to be done the _she_ will show up and fix it", Akane said while she look through all of Hinata weapons and pick out all the sharp ones and handed them to Hikari who put them in the pouch.

"I thought you hated _her_" Hikari said.

"No I don't hate _her_, it's actually fun when she's around", Akane said.

"Then why are you so against _her_ coming here", Hikari ask.

"Because _she's_ so crazy I'm worry about Hinata's health", Akane explained.

"Yeah your right", Hikari agreed.

A few minutes later Hinata came in with a tray filled with food in her hands. She sat the tray down on her desk and turned toward them.

"Well eat up", she said and grab hers off the tray and started eating. Akane and hiker look at each other then shrugged their shoulder and grabbed a plat. After they was done eating Hikari told Hinata to go brush her teeth.

"Shouldn't I take the tray to the kitchen first", Hinata argued.

"Don't worry about it we'll take care of it", Hikari said and push Hinata into the bathroom and closed the door. After Hikari closed the door she places all the plates on the tray the.

"Okay Akane do your stuff", Hikari said while opening her fan.

"How come I have to do it", Akane said.

"Because I don't want to", Hikari said with the fan over her mouth. Akane sighed and went over to the tray. Once directly in front of it she pictured the tray in her mind. With a clear picture of the tray in her mind she slowly made the tray dissolve. Once it was all the way dissolved Akane snap her fingers and the tray was gone. A few seconds later Hinata came out of her bathroom.

"You guys didn't get caught taking the tray down", Hinata ask with a shock expression. Akane smirk and Hikari closed her eyes with the fan covering her smile.

"Of course we didn't get caught", Hikari said dismissively. Hinata look at her with narrowed eyes for a few seconds then shrugged her shoulder.

"Well I have to leave or I'll be late", Hinata said then left her room.

"So when are we going to tell her", Hikari spoke after Hinata left.

"When the time is right", Akane said then disappeared in a swirl of flames. Hikari sighed and disappeared in a swirl of water.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had gone home pissed off and he woke up pissed off all because he couldn't get the chakra control exercise down.

'Stupid Kyuubi and his dumb chakra exercise', Naruto thought.

"**Hey it's not my fault you couldn't get it down",**the Kyuubi stated.

'Whatever', Naruto thought as he got ready for the academy. Once her was dressed Naruto went into his kitchen and made him some instant ramen.

"**You know kit the reason you're so short is because of all the ramen you eat",** Kyuubi stated.

"But ramen is so good", Naruto said out loud.

"**You know not everybody like ramen", **Kyuubi said.

"NO YOU LIE", Naruto shouted then in a calmer voice her said "who could hate ramen."

"**(sigh) aren't you going to be late",** Kyuubi asks. Naruto look at the clock.

"Holy shit it's seven fifty", Naruto said then left the house.

Once he was insider the academy Naruto went over to sakura who was sitting by Sasuke asking him if he would go out with her.

"SAKURA-CHAN", Naruto yelled once he was by her.

"What do you want baka", sakura asks irritated that he would call her name while she asking out the Uchiha and rookie of the year.

"Would you like to go on a date with me", Naruto asks.

BAM

"Why would I won't to go on a date with a baka like you", sakura said after hitting him on the head with her fist. A few minutes later Iruka came in the class room with his assistant teacher and a girl.

"Okay class quiet down", Iruka told them only for them not to listen. Sighing he went through some seals and his head turned big.

"SHUT UP", he shouted in his big head jutsu. When the class stop talking and turned towards him he muttered a thank you.

"Okay class today we have a new student", he said then turned to the girl "Why don't you introduce yourself", he told her.

"Um m-m-my n-n-name is H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga", Hinata said then bowed to them.

"Okay Hinata pick a seat", Iruka said. Hinata nodded and sat at the very top by the windows.

"Now before we start today's lesson can anyone tell me what chakra is", Iruka asks and sakura raised her hands.

_**Cha choose me so Sasuke-kun can see how smart I am**_ inner sakura said.

"Okay sakura tell us", Iruka said.

"Well chakra is the mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy and once mixed it can be channeled through the chakra system through any of the three hundred and sixty one tenketsu", Sakura explained.

"Very good Sakura", he then went on to explain some other things then took them outside.

"Now I'm going to teach you a chakra control exercise so it'll be easier to control your chakra", Iruka said then pick up a leaf "Now for this exercise I want you to put the leaf on your forehead and keep it there after you get the hang of it you couldtry keeping the leaf on different parts of your body".

Everyone went up and got a leaf to start the exercise. Iruka went around to judge and help anyone who needed it. He made his way over to Hinata and stop.

"Very good Hinata", he said which caused everyone to look there way "you already got the hang of this".

"T-t-t-that's –b-b-because I a-a-already know t-t-this", she stuttered out.

"You do …can you keep the leaf anywhere else", he asks and she nodded "As expected of a Hyuuga they have excellent control… where else can you keep the leaf".

"M-m-my e-e-elbows, k-k-knees, h-h-hands a-a-and f-f-f-feet", Hinata answered.

"Excellent", Iruka said again the walk off toward sakura who kept hers on her head. The girls in the class all turned and glared at Hinata thinking she was a threat.

After class while all the parents were taking their kids home Neji came over to Hinata with a note in his hands

"Here", he said then threw the note at her. Once she got the note he left to go back to the clan. Hinata opened the note and read it.

_Hinata_

_Don't come back until midnight_

_Hiashi_

Hinata sighed then shredded the letter. She look around and saw only one other person looking at all the students get taken home by their parents. Hinata sighed, got up, and went over to him.

"H-h-hello N-n-n-Naruto", Hinata stuttered to him.

"Oh hey Hinata", he said then look around "where's your parents" he asks.

"W-w-w-well u-u-um t-t-they're d-doing s-s-something s-s-so t-t-t-they t-t-told m-m-m-me t-t-to s-s-say o-o-out", She said.

"Oh", was all he said then his face brightened up "Hey do you want to go get some ramen with me again", he asks with his fox grin.

'So he remembered', she thought. He took the silence as confusion.

"Did you forget about yesterday", he asks taking her out of her thoughts.

"O-o-o-oh n-n-no I-I-I t-t-thought y-y-you f-f-forgot", Hinata replied. Naruto look at her and smiled a real smile.

"Nope, so you do you want to get some ramen", he asks.

"S-s-sure", Hinata replied.

Once they made it to Ichiraku they both went inside and sat down on the stool the farthest away from anyone.

"So what could I get you Naruto", he asks when his eyes landed on Hinata, "Oh Hinata I didn't expect to see you anytime soon", he said "What would you like".

"Well I'll take the usual", Naruto replied then look over at Hinata, "What do you want Hinata", he ask her.

"Um I-I-I'll h-h-have b-b-beef", Hinata said.

"Okay", Ichiraku said then started cooking.

"So Hinata tell me how did you do the control exercise so fast", Naruto asked.

"W-w-w-well, I a-a-already k-k-k-ken w-w-w-who t-t-to d-d-do it", Hinata replied.

"Oh since when", he ask.

"Y-y-y-yesterday", she answered.

"When did you start the exercise", he questioned.

"Yesterday", Hinata squeaked.

"Wow that's so cool you only did that for one day and you mastered it", Naruto asks.

"W-w-w-well I d-d-didn't r-r-r-really m-m-m-master i-i-it", Hinata replied meekly.

"Nonsense", Naruto said.

"Okay you guys here you go", Ichiraku stated as he put the beef ramen in front of Hinata and two miso and two chickens in front of Naruto.

"A-a-a-are y-y-you r-r-r-really g-g-g-going t-t-to e-e-eat that m-m-much", Hinata asks Shockley.

"Don't worry about him Hinata he can eat more than that I guess he just toning it down because you're here", Ichiraku said with a laugh and both Hinata and Naruto blushed.

"Naw someone told me that the reason I'm so short is because all the ramen I eat so I'm cutting down", Naruto explained.

"You better not stop eating at my stand Naruto or I'll go broke", Ichiraku said only to get hit by his daughter.

"Ayame-nee-san", Naruto said when he saw her "I thought today was your day off".

"It is", she replied angrily.

"Oh come on Ayame I'm paying you over time", Ichiraku said.

"Whatever", Ayame replied then she went back to work.

Both Naruto and Hinata went and ate their respective food. Oddly enough Naruto finish before Hinata. After their lunch Naruto asks her to help him train with the control exercise.

"O-o-okay b-b-b-but w-w-why d-d-don't y-y-you a-a-ask s-s-sakura-san", Hinata asks.

"Ah because Sakura-Chan won't do it she'll say no then hit me and call me a baka", Naruto said then put on a puppy dog expression "So well you help me."

"S-s-s-sure", Hinata replied. Naruto shouted out in excitement then grab Hinata hands and dragged her all the way to the park.

"Okay Hinata tell me what I need to do", Naruto told her.

"W-w-w-well um first y-y-you have t-t-to put t-t-the leaf o-o-on your f-f-forehead then f-f-f-focus your c-c-chakra t-t-to that spot on your f-f-forehead where t-t-the leaf is at", Hinata explained the best she could.

"Alright", Naruto said then did as she said only to have the leaf blasted off his forehead. He tried it again and got the same results.

"Hinata what am I doing wrong", he asks in a whiny voice.

"Um do it a-a-again but this t-t-time I'll u-u-u-use m-m-my b-b-Byakugan t-t-to s-s-see w-w-what's t-t-the problem is", Hinata said.

"Okay", Naruto replied and waited for Hinata to activate her kekei genkai. Hinata went through a few seals then shouted out Byakugan to activate it. Once activated the veins around Hinata's eyes bulged out.

"Okay N-n-n-Naruto you c-c-can d-d-do it n-n-now", Hinata said.

"Alright", Naruto said. He then focused his chakra on the spot on his forehead where he place the leaf.

Hinata look at his chakra flow when he focused his chakra to his fore head and saw red chakra travel to his forehead along with his blue chakra. But before she could study it more the leaf blew off his head.

"Naruto can you do it one more time", Hinata ask not knowing she stop stuttering since she was too into what she was seeing.

"Okay", Naruto said then he pick another leaf and placed it on his forehead. He then focused his chakra there again.

Hinata observed how when Naruto focused his chakra the red chakra went with it. She then came to the conclusion that Naruto desperately needed.

"Well Naruto it seems that whenever you channel your chakra some kind of red chakra flows with it which messes up the amount of chakra you actually channel out", Hinata summarize without stuttering.

"Thanks you Hinata-Chan", Naruto replied while hugging the girl. And said girl fainted.

"Hinata…Hinata", Naruto said then look down at the girl "Oh my god Hinata wake up"

**With Akane and Hikari**

Both of the girls reappeared in the same forest where they had train Hinata in a day earlier. Once they got there they went straight for the house. Once inside the house they went over to the living room.

"So when are we going to tell Hinata", Hikari asks.

"You should really stop bringing this up all this stress will have a bad effect on you", Akane replied then she took a bit of the apple she just pick up.

"How come your not stressing over it", Hikari replied.

"Because if _she_ wanted Hinata to know right now _she_ would be here right now to tell Hinata herself", Akane stated nonchalantly. Hikari sighed.

"Give it a few years Kari-Chan and if _she_ still didn't show up then we'll tell Hinata everything until then let's just go with the flow", Akane said. Hikari look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Did you just make a lame water joke", she asked. Akane smiled and nodded her head.

"Fine I'll go with the flow for a few years", Hikari said the opened her fan "Let's go find Hinata it's time for her training". Akane nodes and shunshin away in a swirl of flames while Hikari left in water.

Once they made it to the park they saw a boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit franticly try to wake a girl in a tan jacket like coat. They both silently walk up to them with amusement in their eyes. Then at the same time they cleared their throats effortlessly making Naruto jump five feet.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE", Naruto angrily shouted.

"YOU'RE A NIJA PEOPLE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SNEAK UP ON YOU IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION", Akane equally as angry shouted back. Hikari look at both of them with an, are you serious look.

"WELL MAYBE I HAD LOT'S OF IMPORTANT THING ON MY MIND", Naruto shouted.

"THE ONLY THING YOU WERE THINKING OF IS WAKING HINATA-CHAN AND YOU WERE DOING A PISSED ASS JOB PF IT", Akane shouted back.

"WELL MAYBE SHE FAINTED ON ME UNXPECTED LY AND I WAS TO WORRIED ABOUT HER TO THINK SRAIGHT", Naruto replied.

"OF COURSE SHE FUCKING FAINTED ON YOU UNEXPECTLY THAT'S WHAT MOST PEOPLE DO", Akane yelled. Hikari opting not to get involved went over to Hinata and carried her out of the way of the two hotheads.

"WELL THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T WAKE HER UP RIGHT AWAY", Naruto tried to justify himself.

"YOU COULD OF JUST USE SOME SMELLING SALT TO WAKE HER UP", Akane screamed.

"WHO THE HELL CARRY SALT ON THEM", Naruto yelled.

"WELL IF NOT SALT YOU COULD OF JUST SPLASH SOME WATER ON HER", Akane screeched.

"WELL MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE HER", Naruto replied. And with all the shouting Hinata woke up.

"Guys", Hikari tried to get them to stop shouting.

"THEN YOU COULD HAVE TOOK HER WITH YOU", Akane yelled.

"You guys", Hikari once again tired.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW HINATA", Naruto shouted.

"WE MET YESTERDAY AND BECAME FAST FRIENDS", Akane replied.

"YOU GUYS", Hikari finally shouted.

"WHAT", they both yelled at her.

"Hinata is awake", she said.

"Oh" was their 'oh so smart' reply.

"Well now that's Hinata's up well be taking her", Akane said then she took Hinata and shunshin away. Hikari sighed and followed.

"Huh", Naruto questioned out loud.

"**Don't worry about kit it just get ready to train",** Kyuubi said.

"Okay", Naruto said and left to go to his training ground.

**With Hinata and co**

After they disappeared they reappeared back at the forest they were at before. Akane put Hinata on the ground and told her to follow them.

"So what are we going to do today", Hinata asks.

"We are still working on chakra control oh and we got you these", Hikari said while holding up some ankle weights.

"Uh thanks", Hinata said and took the weights and put them on.

"So what exercise are we going to do", Hinata asks.

"The exercise we were doing first the tree climbing one", Akane said as she dragged Hinata over to a tree.

"Now start climbing… with a running start", Hikari said. Hinata nodded and started.

**With Naruto**

"**Well now that you know what the problem is you should find a solution",** Kyuubi said.

"Yeah but how", Naruto asks.

"**Well do you feel my chakra going though you when you focused your chakra", **Kyuubi asks.

"I think…let me see", Naruto said. He then went over to a tree and picks a leaf from it. He put the leaf on his forehead and channel chakra to that spot. After awhile the leaf blasted away from Naruto head.

"Yeah I can feel two different chakras when I channel mines", he stated.

"**Well now all we have to do is aliment the problem", **Kyuubi stated.

"Yeah", Naruto agreed. They spent a good deal of ten minutes coming up with an idea when finally Kyuubi got one. Kyuubi told Naruto the idea and Naruto tried it. After a few minutes Naruto was finally able to get the leaf stuck to his head.

"ALRIGHT", Naruto shouted in excitement.

"**Now that we got that done we can start working on a different control exercise…now start meditating",** the Kyuubi said/ordered.

"DAMN IT", Naruto shouted in annoyance then got in the lotus position.

**With Hinata**

For an hour they had done the tree climbing exercise when. Once the hour was up Hikari took Hinata over by the water fall.

"Now Hinata we want you to meditate", Hikari said.

"Why", Hinata ask.

"Because they more you meditate the stronger you mind become now mediate with me", she explained/ ordered. She then drop to the position and closed her eyes. Sighing Hinata did the same.

They had meditated for two hours and it was now eight. Hikari opened one of her eyes and look over at Hinata.

"So Hinata who was that blond boy you where with", she asked. Hinata opened one of her eyes and look at Hikari.

"He one of my classmate his name Naruto", Hinata replied.

"So do you have any feelings for the boy", Hikari asks. Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"I just met him yesterday", Hinata said.

"Don't you mean you officially met him yesterday", Hikari said. Hinata blushed.

"Ah so I'm right you stalk him", Hikari said while laughing.

"I wasn't stalking him", Hinata replied weakly now sporting an apple read blush.

"Ah but you only met the boy yesterday and you have feelings for him", Hikari questioned.

"Well I do see him around the village sometimes", Hinata said "And I see how the villagers treat him but he still able to smile and have fun, and I admired that about him", Hinata finish with a smile.

"Stalker", Akane said out of nowhere.

"Ahh", Hinata screamed and jump a few feet "Don't do that".

"Hehe sorry", Akane said sheepishly.

"Where were you anyway", Hikari asks.

"Oh nowhere and everywhere", she replied with a dismissive wave "you guys should get back to meditating", she said then left.

"You know she's right", Hikari said then closed her eyes. Hinata nodded and did the same.

**Back with Naruto**

"Hey Kyuubi you said you sensed a power from Hinata right", Naruto asks.

"**Yeah", **the Kyuubi said **"what about it".**

"Well I spent the day with her and was wondering if you sensed it again", Naruto replied.

"**Oh …yeah I felt it again the only problem is I can't remember the name of the power of what it does", **he said. Naruto sighed. It was around midnight so he decided to call it quits and head home.

* * *

Me: well there you go folks a new chapter

Naruto: yeah and it was faster than the last

Me: shut up

Naruto: work on your spelling

Hinata: stop talking about Sheena Naruto-kun

Naruto:*pouts* you always pick her side

Hinata: well yeah she is the author she can kill us if she wanted to

Naruto: 0.o I never thought about that

Me: I won't kill you

Hinata: you killed me in your up coning story

Me: but you come back alive

Akane: SHUT UP

Hikari: you didn't have to yell

Akane: whatever… review if you want to but if you well hunt you down hehehe

Hikari: don't listen to her we won't hunt you down

Akane: you take the fun out of everything *pouts*

Hikari:*smiles* I know… review everyone


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four years later after Hinata first learned about Akane and Hikari, and four years after her father sent her to the academy. Over the years Hinata started getting headaches and they got even worse the older she got. When her father calls her for to judge where she's at in her family fighting style he would hit her harder and harder the older she got and she hand to agree with Akane about the physical abused. One time he put her in the hospital because he was mad at her and said it was a training accident.

"Hinata your going to be late for school if you don't get up now", Akane said.

"…"

"For the love of", Akane started then punch Hinata in the stomach.

"(Wheeze) what the (wheeze) Akane what's your problem", Hinata wheezed out.

"My problem is you're not getting up", Akane said angrily then she calm down with a guilty look in her eyes "How's your head", she asks. Hinata put her hand on her head since Akane said something about it.

"It hurts but I can manage", Hinata said then stood up. She washed up then got dressed in her normal attire.

"Okay let's go", Hinata said then left her room and headed outside the compound. Once outside they met up with Hikari who had a bag of cinnamon rolls. Another thing that change, Hinata decided to stop eating breakfast with her family everyone could thank Akane for. In Akane words Hinata's family are a bunch of cold heartless bastard that destroy the only sunshine they have.

"Hinata how's your head", Hikari asks.

"(Sigh) like I told Akane it hurts but I can manage", Hinata replied. Ever since she first started to get her ongoing headaches they've been worrying about her day and night.

"Well that's good", Hikari stated. They all walk down to the academy eating the cinnamon rolls. Yet another thing, ever since someone almost kidnaps Hinata they took to being her bodyguards when they take her to school, their training grounds, and back to home.

Once they hit school grounds Akane and Hikari disappeared leaving Hinata all by herself. She walks into the classroom and sat at her usual by the windows.

"SAKURA-CHAN", a blond boy with blue eyes shouted as he entered the room.

"What is it", said girl ask.

"Would you like to go on a date with me after class", he asks.

"No", she replied then turned and faced the last Uchiha "Sasuke-kun would you go on a date with me" she asks him.

"No", he answered without looking at her. Naruto sighed and went to sit down. Hinata sighed and look out the windows.

**With Akane and Hikari **

Hikari and Akane were currently in their part of the forest with another bag of cinnamon rolls between them.

"So when are we going to tell her", Hikari inquired. Akane shot her a look.

"Now you said a few years and I waited four not to mention that her headaches are worsening", Hikari replied and Akane gave a long and dreadful sigh.

"We'll tell her after school", Akane gave in.

"Now why would you guys do a thing like that", a female voice full of amusement said to them.

They turned to the source of the sound and saw a girl. She had short shaggy dark green hair with three orange streaks going through. She had dark green eyes and was currently wear a green tank top and black knee length shorts.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA", Akane shouted then put her head in her hands with Hikari opted to hid her face with her fan all the while the girl laughed.

**Back with Hinata**

"Okay class we're going outside not to practice our taijutsu", Iruka announced to the class. There were some shouts of joy and some groans of displeasure but mostly shots of joy.

Once outside Iruka told them to stand in a straight line and the people he named to step forward which earned more groans then shouts. He went through the list until it was only a few people left.

"Naruto and Sasuke", Iruka said. Naruto smirk when he heard his name being called and his smirk grew when he heard who he had to go against. Over the years he had trained in a training style his fur ball of a friend taught him.

_Flashback_

_They were out in the forest Naruto usually train in. he was currently on the ground and meditating._

"_**Okay Naruto stop meditating", **__the Kyuubi said. Cutting in his meditating time_

"_What", Naruto asks._

"_**I wanted to train you in my fighting style and this is a perfect time to start teaching you", **__they Kyuubi stated._

"_All right a fighting style what's it's called", Naruto said/asks._

"_**It's called the Fox style now shut up so I can tell you the fundamental about the style",**__ he said and Naruto groans. _

_Flashback end_

Naruto stood a few feet in front of Sasuke and drop into his stance. He bends his knees, his right leg in front of his left. His left elbow poking out with a kunai in his left hand and his right hand were balled into a fist. Sasuke went into his clan stance with a smirk on his face.

Iruka waited for them to get ready the shouted for them to go. Sasuke wanting this to be over with threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto moved his left arm just a little and block the kunai with the one in his hand. Sasuke after he threw the kunai dash at Naruto so when Naruto block the kunai he had to lean back on his left leg to doge his punch. Naruto then did a back flip, kicking Sasuke in the face on his way back, and landed on his right hand that he flattens out.

Sasuke took this moment to try and punch Naruto again only for him to put his left hand on the ground a twist kicking him again. This time Sasuke stood still in shock. Naruto took this to his advantage. He jump to his feet and lunge at Sasuke and punch Sasuke in the jaw. With the force of the punch Sasuke was knocked to the ground.

Sasuke growled and jump to his feet. Once on his feet he lunged at Naruto who was evading all his attack. Sasuke jump back and threw another load of kunais at Naruto and this time more than half hit him. Naruto went down and Sasuke had got on top of him and put anther kunai to his neck. After awhile Iruka cleared his throat.

"Sasuke the winner", he said then he turned to Naruto "Who taught you that style".

"**You know this would be a great time to pick up lying", the Kyuubi stated.** Naruto mentally shook his head.

"Well I was walking forest when I saw a cave and inside the cave was a scroll with the instruction to the style", Naruto lied.

"AND SO YOU STOLE IT", Sakura yelled.

"No it had a letter that said that whoever find could keep it", Naruto replied.

"Alright", Iruka said "Next is Hinata vs. Sakura".

**With Hikari, Akane, and mysterious girl**

**During Naruto battle**

**At a diner**

"I didn't know there was a diner in Konoha", Hikari replied calmly.

"Ah because there wasn't until today", the mysterious girl replied with an 'I know something you don't know' smile.

"What did you do", Hikari asks.

"Now, now Hikari if I tell you it won't be any fun anymore I mean just look at Akane", the girl replied. Hikari look over to Akane who look like she was about to explode.

"So why was Akane so against you coming here in the first place", Hikari asks with a raised brow.

"Well it involved a chicken, an angry mob, a bomb, and a village", the girl answered with a toothy smile.

"Okay", Hikari calmly replied.

"Oh yeah and my mother came", she said. A picture of the girl and her mother in the same village came to Hikari mind along with the village up in flames.

"Ah now I get it", Hikari said with a nod.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE", Akane yelled.

"Shhh", the girl said with her finger in front of her mouth "you need to be quiet", she whispered. Akane snorted, folded her arms, and look the other way.

"So tell us why you are here", Hikari said calmly.

"Okay", she responded and shot a smile at Akane then her face turned serious " I'm here because Hinata's headaches are getting worse so I came to take some of the pain away and discuss if we should tell her yet", she said seriously "So tell me how good is her mind".

"To be honest", Akane started "I'm surprise she hasn't went crazy yet".

"Oh but she did", the girl started "I still can't believe she bought that lame excuse you came up with about being past lives Akane".

"Not my fought that's what Hitome told me to tell her", Akane defended. The girl shook her head.

"Anyway", Hikari cut in before they started another argument "have you decided yet".

"Well I think she should meditate more but that's not going to stop her from being shy ", the girl stated.

"What does her being shy have to do with any of this", Akane asks.

"Don't worry I have a plan to stop her from being shy", the girl said with a smile completely knowing what ignoring Akane was going to do.

"Hey I asks you a question", Akane growled.

"If anything I'm sure my plane would work", she said and shot another smile to Akane. Akane opened her mouth to say something but Hikari covered it with her hand.

"Do you think Hinata would have a reaction to you coming here", Hikari asks.

"Well if she did it would probably be delayed since I didn't technically die", she replied.

"But you still think she would have one" Hikari questioned.

"Yep", she replied with a smile.

"So how did you die", Akane asks.

"Stab in the heart multiple times over", she said with a Chester cat grin.

".."

"…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN THE HEART", Akane yelled since Hikari was too speechless to say anything.

"What I said I died by being stab in the heart…multiple times", she said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"But Hinata's at school if she were to have a reaction there", Hikari said but trailed off.

"Oh now I get it", she said with a nod "You guys should really go check on Hinata", she said then stood up.

"What about you", Akane asks.

"Well I was going to go and explore the village… now of you don't mind", she said then turned around and ran out the diner. Akane let out a large growled and chased after her. Hikari shook her head and walk out.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was standing in front of Sakura and drop into her stance then waited. Sakura gulp and drop into the standard academy stance and waited for Iruka to say go. While waiting Sakura was coming up with a plan on how to win so she won't look bad in front of 'her' Sasuke-kun.

_**What the problem it's only Hinata there's no way in the world that little shy girl could be us Cha she couldn't even swat a fly. **_Inner Sakura said easing Sakura discomfort about going against Hinata.

"Okay you guys may begin", Iruka said.

Sakura nodded and ran toward Hinata with a kunai in her hand. Once she was in range she swung the kunai but Hinata doge all the attacks.

"Y-y-you are in m-my f-field of d-division", Hinata said and attack her arms and legs making them go limp. Once her chakra system in her arms, Sakura fell to the ground.

"Winner-",

"HINATA-CHAN", a voice shouted out interrupting Iruka. Hinata turned to face the source of the sound and found Akane, Hikari, and some other girl with them.

"Shut up", Akane growled out as she face the girl.

"You don't mean that Aki-chan", she said dismissively.

"On another note what are we doing here", Hikari asks.

"We're here to visit Hinata-chan why else would we be here", the girl said.

"Um I'm sorry but Hinata is busy right now", Iruka said with a sweat drop.

"I know" she said with a shrug and a smile, "But we need to check up on her".

"Uh why" Iruka asks.

"Because-", she couldn't finish because Hinata drop to the ground and started coughing up blood. "That's why", she said while pointing at Hinata. She then turned to Hikari.

"Hikari", she whined.

"You don't have to tell me", Hikari said and went up to Hinata. She took out her fan and opened it. She pushed Hinata on her back and waved her fan in front of her. After waving her fan water started to form. She then directed the waster with her fan and put it over her chest. After awhile Hinata stop coughing so Hikari stop what she was doing and the water disappeared.

"Alright them we'll just be going", Hikari stated.

"Not so fast Hikari I haven't introduce myself to Hinata-chan yet", the girl said with a pout. Hikari sighed and stepped away from Hinata.

"Alright then", the girl said as she moved towards Hinata. Once she was n front of her she bended down so she was at eye level.

"It's nice to officially meet you Hinata-chan my names Miyu", the girl said with a smile.

"Wha", Hinata replied still shaken up from the pain she felt in her chest. Miyu smile turned into a smirk.

_Introduction-complete now it's time to move on with the plan._

* * *

Me: well now wasn't that a good chapter

Miyu: O.M.G. I was in that chapter *Smiles*

Akane: WHY KAMI-SAMA WHY

Hikari: well review and tell us your likes about the story

Akane: ah that's just a nice way for telling them to review now if they don't…

Miyu: We have cookies

Akane: shut up

Miyu: do you want a cookie

Akane: NO

Miyu: are you suuuuuuuuure

Hikari: stop messing with Akane Miyu

Miyu: okay well until next chapter by.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Don't own Naruto or any character from there

* * *

Last Time

"It's nice to officially meet you Hinata my names Miyu", the girl said with a smile.

"Wha", Hinata replied still shaken up from the pain she felt in her chest. Miyu smile turned into a smirk.

_Introduction-complete now it's time to move on with the plan._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

"Anyway Hinata after school we need to discuss something", Miyu said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"O-okay", Hinata replied unsurely. She then turned her head to face Hikari and Akane. They both sighed and nodded at her silence questioned.

"Any way we'll be leaving", Hikari said. Iruka hearing that got out of his shock.

"Wait before you go I need to know your name", he said. The three girls look at him and both Hikari and Akane sighed while Miyu smiled.

"My name is Hikari heirs of the water tribe", she said while covering her mouth with her fan.

"Akane heirs of the fire tribe", Akane said with a glare.

"Well my name is Miyu and I'm the heirs to the wind tribe", Miyu exclaimed with a wide grin. Hearing the title heirs the whole class except for one had the look of pure aw as they stared at the three girls.

"How come I never heard of you" asks the one known as Uchiha Sasuke.

"You probably have" Miyu said with a smirk "I mean we never told you are last name", She said then a strong wind appeared around her and when it left she was gone. Akane did the same thing only with fire. Hikari sighed.

"Hinata are you okay", she asks.

"Yeah", Hinata replied.

"How's your head", she asks.

"Better than ever", Hinata replied with a smile. Hikari nodded then walk away. The class and Iruka all look over to Hinata who was still on the ground. Sasuke went over to Hinata.

"Hinata what are those girls' last names", he asks her. All his fan girls glared at Hinata with flames in their eyes.

"A-ano I d-don't a-actually k-know their l-last n-name", Hinata replied.

"Not know their last names, how the hell do you not know their last name", Sasuke seethed at her. Hinata 'eeped' and looked down.

"T-they n-never t-told m-me and I n-never asks", Hinata said. Sasuke said nothing and left to go to his corner with his fan girls following after him.

"Okay", Iruka started "Kiba vs. Shino".

**With Hikari**

Hikari walk down the streets of the village and stop at a random ramen shop. She went through the door and saw Akane and Miyu eating a bowel of ramen.

"You know you guys didn't have to show off", Hikari said. Akane smiled while Miyu had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean", she asks setting her bowled down on the counter. Hikari sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind", she said as she sat down. Miyu look at her with a look then shrugged her shoulder.

"And what would you like", an old man asks her.

"Um can I get Miso", Hikari replied. The man nodded and went to work.

"Anyway", Miyu started "I think we should wait until we tell her the truth", she finished. The other two nodded at her decision.

"Yeah we should", Akane said then ate her ramen in an unlady like.

"Can you be anymore unlady like", Hikari said. Akane look at her with a smirk on her face.

"I could would you like to see", she asks.

"No/yes", Hikari and Miyu said at the same time. Hikari had a disgusted look on her face while Miyu hand an excited one.

"Here you go", the man said then handed her a bowel of Miso ramen.

"Thank you", Hikari said to him. They ate their food then left the shop.

**Academy**

"Okay class let's go back in", Iruka said motioning for the students to go into the academy. Once all the students were in he followed.

"Now you all know that the Genin exams are in two months so we are going to review everything we learned", Iruka stated. They spent the next two hours relearning the entire things they learned in the first three years. The bell rang and everybody got up to leave.

"Remember to review everything we learned because we're having a quiz tomorrow", Iruka said as everyone got ready to leave.

Hinata walk out of the academy and sat down on the ground away from the other students as they all made their way home. She looks down and sighed.

"Are you sad Hinata-chan", a voice asks with amusement. Hinata look up to see Miyu staring at her.

"Wh-where did you come from", Hinata asks.

"Well I would make a lame joke about my parents going at it but even I hate those", Miyu said with a frown which quickly turned into a smile "No seriously Hinata I came here so I can escort you to are training ground.

"By escort you mean shunshin don't you", Hinata replied. Miyu smirked.

"You catch on fast now stand up", she said/told. Not wanting to be told twice Hinata stood up. Miyu then grabbed her hand and they shunshin away in a swirl of wind.

**In the forest**

Hinata and Miyu reappeared the same way they disappeared. They were in the part of the forest Hinata trains with Hikari and Akane every day.

"What took you so fucking long", Akane growled. Miyu smiled.

"I got lost on the road to life", Miyu replied the smile on her face widen waiting for Akane response.

"WHAT THE HELL", Akane shouted. Hikari sighed.

"You should know by now the only reason she does this is to mess with you Akane seriously", Hikari said. Akane huffed.

"Anyway", Miyu started "The reason you are here right now is because I haven't properly introduce myself".

"Uh okay", Hinata replied unsure as to what to say.

"Anyway you already know my name but I'll repeat it anyway", she paused to take a deep breath "My name is Miyu I like training, toying with people (looks at Akane), cinnamon rolls, ramen, my friends, my mother. I hate fan girls, people who think things should be handed to them just because their status, among other things…well that's it", she said then she let out a surprise gasps "I almost forgot I'm a demon". Hinata stared at the girl then shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah I knew you wouldn't care about what I am I mean if you can take a blood sucking vampire (Akane: Hey) and the wicked witch (Hikari: Miyu) sorry, then what's a little demon", Miyu said trying to hold in her laughter and failing miserably. Hikari just shook her head.

"So what are we doing today", Hinata asks. Hikari smiled.

"Eat this Hinata", she said while pulling out a blue pill. Hinata took it and examined it.

"What is it", she asks.

"Just eat it", Hikari said. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and swallowed the blue pill a few second later she was finding it hard to breath. Hikari picked Hinata up and threw her into the water.

"Hinata that pill you just swallowed allows you to breathe water at the cost of you not being able to breathe oxygen. Now you can meditate under the water or on the water but for the rest of the day you cannot leave the water", she explained. Hinata swam to the top and glared at Hikari.

"You could've least gave me a swimming suit and told me before I ate that pill". Hinata said. Akane grumbled something incoherent and threw a swimming suit at Hinata.

"Hey" Hinata as she removed the swimming suit off her face.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings", was Akane reply. Hinata shook her head then headed back under the water to change clothes. After she was done changing she went back to the surface.

"You mind telling me why I have to meditate in the water", Hinata asks.

"So you can become one with the water once you do that it would be easier to control it", Hikari replied. Hinata nodded her head in understanding and started meditating under the water first.

A few hours later, Hinata switch to meditate on top of the water. Akane spent her time practicing with her weapons, and Hikari was working on her medicine, while Miyu was doing what she loved doing, bothering Akane.

"Akane do you have any food", Miyu asks with a goofy smile on her face.

"Does it look like I have any food on me", Akane replied while throwing kunais at different spots on a tree.

"I don't know that's why I ask", she whined. Akane sighed and turned towards Hikari.

"Hikari", she said and said girl look at her. Akane pointed to Miyu.

"Hey Miyu why don't you go and get us something to eat", Hikari said and took out some money.

"Okay", Miyu replied quickly and went to take the money. She turned around to leave and unknown to everyone else a she was smirking.

"You know", Hinata said once Miyu was out of ear shot "I only known her for a short amount of time and I can already tell that it was a bad idea letting Miyu handle our food". Hikari look at Hinata and sighed.

"You're probably right but that was the only way to get her to leave Akane alone for a little while", Hikari replied.

'Why does she mess with Akane so much", Hinata asks.

"Because Akane always have a hotheaded response and Miyu get a kick out of messing with people like that", she explained.

"So because you don't have the same response as Akane she leaves you alone…is that why she listen to you and ignore Akane", Hinata questioned.

"Yep and sooner or later she's going to turn her site on you and believe me when I tell you it's hard acting calmly to that girl antics", Hikari said. Hinata nodded then went back to meditating.

**With Miyu**

Miyu left the forest and made her way to the village. On the way there people all gave her strange looks.

'They probably think I'm Hinata I mean I do look just like her though there are a some difference: are eyes, clothing style although that will change, and our hair…that will change also…I think Hinata will look cute with a streak in her hair', Miyu thought as she continued down the street.

"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama", someone in the distant shouted. A few second later a boy who had long hair and pupil less eyes was beside her.

"Hinata-sama stop", the person said right beside her. Miyu jumped a few feet in the air and put a hand over her heart with her eyes closed.

"Don't do that, although I do that to people myself, faces it I'm a hypocrite", Miyu said already over her shock. And with her eyes closed she missed the look on the boy face.

"Um Hinata-sama what did you do to your hair and what are you wearing", he asks. Miyu look towards the ground hiding the smirk on her face.

'He thinks I'm Hinata…this is going to be so fun' was Miyu thought.

"Um I thought I should try a change you know", Miyu said.

"Of course Hinata-sama now Hiashi told me to come get you", the boy said. He was supposed to scowl at her but he was thrown off by her attitude and her eyes were closed.

"I see and you're here to escort me", Miyu asks while expertly hiding her amusement.

"Uh yes Hiashi-sama told me to escort you"; He said then turned away from her "Now come on". Miyu opened her eyes to see and skipped toward the boy.

'Do you know why father wants me", Miyu asks. The boy turned around to see 'Hinata' skipping.

"Um he didn't say but it could be about you having some sort of pain during the academy or because of those people you were hanging out with", the boy said not noticing her eyes. Miyu nodded her head and skipped the rest of the way in silence.

All the way to the Hyuuga compound people were staring at her. And once they got to the compound even the ever so emotionless Hyuugas stared at her with surprise in their face. They walked until they came to Hiashi office. The boy knocked on the door and waited.

"You can come in", Hiashi said. The boy then opened the door and waited for 'Hinata' to enter before he does.

"Ah good job Neji you are dismissed", Hiashi said without looking up. Neji bowed then left. Miyu look at him then sighed, how she long to smash his face in.

"You called me father", Miyu said still hiding her amusement. Not hearing Hinata's usual stutter Hiashi finally look up and he was shock at what he saw.

"Who are you and where is my daughter", Hiashi asks while glaring at her.

"Are you mad I am your daughter", she said just like the girl said in scary movie three.

"You're not my daughter because my daughter would never act like this", Hiashi stated.

"How would you know how I act", Miyu countered still staying in character, "Do you even know who my friends are".

"Of course I do", Hiashi seethed out. Miyu folded her arms.

"Who are they", Miyu 'Hinata', asks.

"There's Ino and sakura and those people I just heard about", Hiashi said.

"En wrong", she said "Sakura and Ino don't even pay attention to Hinata and she don't pay attention to them, also how long was she friends with the others", Miyu said not even trying.

"Recently", he said with a wave of his hand.

"En wrong again she met Hikari and Akane four years ago Four Fucking years ago", Miyu said angrily.

"And who are you", He asks glaring.

"Social service and I come to take Hinata", she said with a serious expression although on the inside she was cracking up.

"If you really where social service and she wasn't in the main branch then I would have given her to you but you're not and she's not", he said with a smile. Miyu growled at him.

"Okay I know the real reason why you wanted Hinata it was to asks her about us well lets have an interview I'll get Akane and Hikari to come too", Miyu said then got up to leave.

"You know it's rude not to tell a person your name before leaving", Hiashi stated. Miyu turned to look at him and smirk.

"Well I guess I'm just rude then", she said then shunshin away in a swirl of wind that knock all of Hiashi paperwork around.

**With Hinata and co**

"Miyu been gone for a long time we should have kept her here", Hikari said.

"It's not like her mother is here", Akane said nonchalantly.

"Of course her mother wouldn't be here", Hikari said. Akane stop practicing and look over at Hikari.

"All I'm saying is that as long as her mother doesn't show up we're good", Akane said. Hinata who chose to sit under the water fall and meditate couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"But still Miyu does cause a lot of trouble by herself", Hikari said. Akane thought for a minute.

"I don't think she'll do anything really bad ", Akane said then went back to practicing. Hikari nodded and went back to her medicine.

**Back with Miyu**

Miyu just exited the Hyuuga compound and was about to head back to the forest when she realize she forgot about the food. And with a grin that rivaled the Chester cat himself she went to go get some food.

The first place she went to was a small grocery store. She went inside and went straight for the aisle that had the pickles in it. She then went and pick up some chocolate and some wipe cream. She paid for the stuff then left the store. Her next stop was the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"What can I get for you", Ichiraku asks when he saw her enter.

"Um can I get two beef ramen, one pork ramen, one miso, and one chicken, and can I get it to go please", Miyu ordered\asks.

"Coming right up", he said and started on her order. While Miyu was waiting she took out the pickles, the wipe cream, and the melted chocolate. She took each pickle and put it in the melted chocolate and waited for in to dry. A few minutes later the chocolate on the Pickles was hard so she got the wipe cream out and dips them in there.

"Here you go", Ichiraku said handing her a bag with her order in it.

"Thank you", she said and to the bag she then shunshin away. Miyu reappeared at the entice to the forest and walk the rest of the way

**Everyone else**

"I'M BACK", Miyu shouted. Akane and Hikari got up to help her with the groceries.

"Finally what took you so long", Akane said. Miyu look at her and smiled.

"I got you something", she said. Akane raised an eyebrow.

"What", she asks.

"This", she then pulled out a chocolate covered pickle with wipe cream on it "Eat it". Akane took it and looked it over.

"What is it", she asks.

"Come on just eat it", Miyu whined. Akane shrugged her shoulder and ate the thing. A few seconds later she spit it out.

"What the fuck was that", she growled at Miyu.

"It was (laugh) a chocolate (laugh) covered pickle with wipe cream", Miyu laughed out. Akane growled at her.

"Damn it Miyu you know I hate pickles", Akane said.

"That's why I done that", Miyu said. Akane started counting down from ten.

'Um well looks like I'll be leaving soon so um I bought you guys ramen and we have an interview with Hinata bastard father well um gotta go", she said quickly and ran away just as Akane made it to one and chased after her.

'Did she just say we have an interview with Hiashi', Hikari thought 'what did she do'. Not spending too much time on it she took the ramen bag and took it into the house.

"Hinata you can come out of the water now the pill should be-", Hikari didn't finished because a wet Hinata stepped into the house.

"You know you should have said something sooner I almost drowned", Hinata replied moving some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Hehe sorry", Hikari said sheepishly. Hinata shrugged her shoulder.

"So where's Miyu and Akane", she asks.

"Here we are", Miyu said quietly. Hinata turned around to see a smirking Miyu and a scowling Akane.

"Here let me dry you off", Miyu said then she summoned a gust of wind and threw it at Hinata. She threw two more gusts of winds at to make sure she was dry.

"Now", Miyu started "As I said before Hiashi wants to meet us and he's probably going to talk to you about it", Miyu finished while putting a chocolate covered pickle in her mouth.

"How do you know that", Akane asks. Miyu smiled at her but didn't answer.

"Miyu", Hikari said. Miyu smile turned into a frown and she sighed.

"Fine someone named Neji mistook me for you Hinata and took me back to the compound where I had a nice little chat with your father", Miyu said with a shrug of her shoulder.

**Hyuuga compound- later at night**

"Who the hell do your little friend thinks she is and who said you could go out and make friends with someone like here", Hiashi growled at Hinata while striking her.

'So much for nice little chat' Hinata thought as she dogged most of his attack.

"Do you know who bad it would make this clan look if the heirs goes off and hang around street punks", Hiashi growled as he landed a blow on her. Hinata stumbled a little which gave him an easily access to her tenketsu in her arm.

"Hinata tell those girls you hang out with that I want to see them once the academy is over now get out of my sight". Not needing to be told twice Hinata left her father in the dojo and speed walk to her room.

"So what did he tell you", Miyu asks once Hinata went in her room and closed the door.

"How do you guys sneak in here", Hinata asks. All three of them smirked.

"We have are ways", they said.

"Anyway father wants to meet you guys a tomorrow after the academy", Hinata said then got ready for bed.

"Okay then we'll see you then", Miyu said then disappeared with Akane and Hikari following. Hinata shook her head and went to sleep.

**With Naruto**

The academy just let out and Naruto was going straight home so he could study up on the things he didn't quite get.

"**Hey kit",** the Kyuubi said.

"What", Naruto asks out loud since he was in the privacy of his home.

"**Did you sense anything odd about those three girls talking to Hinata-chan at the academy",** he asks.

"Why do you insist on adding chan to her name when you barley know her", Naruto asks.

"**Why do you insist on adding chan on that Sakura girl name when you barely know her",** the Kyuubi countered.

"Touché", Naruto said.

"**Beside I like Hinata better than Sakura and she doesn't hit you", **the Kyuubi said **"Now can you answer my questioned".**

"Oh um now that I think back on it I did feel something different from them and when Hinata chest was hurting I felt the same thing I felt four years when her throat was hurting", Naruto said.

"**I see…tomorrow I want you to hang around Hinata",** Kyuubi said.

"Wha-"

"**Listen until I figure out what going on with that girl you're going to have to be around her a lot and bedside it's not like you guys aren't friends so it won't be awkward",** Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay I'll do it".

**Next day**

Hinata woke up on time thanks to someone putting the alarm clock right by her hear. And when it went off Hinata jumped five feet in the air and dropped into her taijutsu stance only to hear laughter from three people.

"Oh come on did you really have to put the alarm clock by my ear", Hinata asks.

"Yes, yes we did", Miyu replied with a smirk. "Now get ready Hinata or you're going to be late getting to the academy not that someone as cute as you should take so long in the bathroom anyway", Miyu said sounding nonchalantly yet the smirk was on her face and it grew wider when Hinata blushed.

"Remember what I told you Hinata Miyu just likes to mess with people", Hikari said. Hinata nodded and went to get dressed.

"Did you have to do that", Hikari asks.

"Do what", Miyu questioned her questioned.

"Mess with her like that", Hikari said.

"Whatever do you mean", Miyu asks. Hikari sighed and shook her head. A few minutes later Hinata came out of the bathroom in her normal clothes and Miyu grew a smirk.

"Hinata I bought you some clothes won't you wear them today", she asks as she pulled some clothes from behind her back.

"Uh I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing those clothes", Hinata said once she saw the clothes.

"Please Hinata-chan", Miyu whined.

"I'm sorry but I can't wear them", Hinata said.

"Too bad cause your wearing them", Miyu said in mock anger and lunges at Hinata with the clothes in her hand. Minutes later Miyu got off of Hinata and help her stand up. Hinata look down to see that Miyu had changed her clothes.

"Miyu", Hinata whined. Miyu smirked.

"Now, now Hinata calm down don't want you having a nerves breakdown at the academy", Miyu said then shunshin then both to the entrance to the academy. All the students who weren't in the academy already saw stared at Hinata. Hinata face went cherry red and she ran into the academy with Miyu happily skipping and laughing following.

Hinata went in the class room thanking kami-sama no one was in there, and ran to her seat. Miyu entered the room seconds after Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, are you mad at me", she said with a smirk. Hinata look at her but said nothing "I think you look better in that then your other clothes", Miyu said with a smirk. Hinata blushed and look down at the clothes she was forced into. She was wearing a black tank top and white basketball shorts. Hinata look over to Miyu who was wearing the same thing just different color.

"Oh look the bell about to ring", Miyu said and laughed at Hinata blushing face. And just a few seconds later the bell range and people were all rushing to class. Once everybody was in the class sitting down or walking to their seats Miyu slammed her hand down on the desk making everyone look at her and Hinata who was apple red because of all the eyes on her.

"(Laugh) looks like I did my job", Miyu said while laughing then disappeared.

**Naruto**

Naruto woke up early because the Kyuubi his nice peaceful dream into a nightmare. Naruto got out of his bed and walk toward the bathroom while grumbling something about evil fur balls. He washed up and put on an orange jumpsuit with blue trims and a white collar. He made himself some ramen.

"**Kit if you don't hurry up your going to be late",** Kyuubi told him. Naruto gabbled down his breakfast and ran towards the academy.

At the academy Naruto was about to do what he always did and asks Sakura out when he remembered what the Kyuubi told him. Naruto went inside the building with a sigh. He entered his classroom and look for Hinata when he heard a loud bang. He automatically turned to the source of the sound and his eyes widen. He saw Hinata in a black tank top that contrasted nicely to her skin and she had on white basketball shorts. He couldn't help but blush. Shaking his head mentally Naruto went to sit by Hinata. This action didn't go unnoticed to sakura who just mentally prepared herself for Naruto daily asking out.

"Hey Hinata", Naruto said when he was in ear shot "Is it okay if I sit here", he asks. Hinata head shot towards him and her already apple read face turned redder if possible.

"S-sure Na-Naruto-kun ", Hinata replied. Naruto nodded and sat down just as the teacher walked in.

**Sometime later**

Naruto was sitting by Hinata trying to see if he senses anything different about her or if the Kyuubi could identify what sort of power she has. Naruto was currently in a conversation with the Kyuubi about Hinata when the teacher notice the dazed off look in his eyes.

"Naruto", Iruka said trying to get his attention.

"…"

"Naruto", he shouted and Naruto eyes focused on him a little "since you weren't paying attention can you tell me the name of the first Hokage", Iruka asked.

"Um Hashirama Senju", Naruto said.

"Uh that's correct pay attention next time", Iruka said. Iruka talked to them for a few minutes then told then to go outside so they could go do some target practice.

"Okay", Iruka said when they were in the academy training field "First up is…Sasuke", he said. Squeals of glee were heard from his fan girls as Sasuke made his way over to his sensei. The teacher handed him the Kunais first. Sasuke threw them and made all bulls eyes except for one. Needless to say his fan girls got all excited and squealed loudly. Iruka then handed him some shurikens. Sasuke the threw the shurikens at the target but this time he didn't get straight bulls eyes though he still got the squeals of joy from his fans. He then went back to sit in his spot.

"Okay next…Shikamaru", Iruka said.

"Troublesome", Shikamaru muttered as she slowly made his way over to Iruka-sensei. Iruka then handed him the Kunais. Shikamaru threw the Kunais but deliberately made some of them miss the bull's eyes mark. He then got the shurikens and did the same with them. Once he was done he made his way back to his spot.

"Alright…Kiba your next", Iruka said.

"Alright", Kiba shouted as he ran up to Iruka. Iruka handed him the Kunais and watch the Inuzuka kid throw them. When Kiba threw them two had hit the bull's eyes point while other didn't and some didn't even hit the target. Iruka then handed him the shurikens. Kiba threw the shurikens but this time all the shurikens hit the target and three of them hit bull's eyes. Kiba then headed back to his seat.

"Now then…Choji", Iruka called. Choji put his bag of chips away and went over to Iruka. Once there Iruka handed him the Kunais. Choji took them and threw them at their respective target. He got two bull's eyes and one complete miss. He then took the shurikens Iruka gave him and threw them. He got one bull's eyes and three complete miss. Once finished he went back to his spot and took out his bag of barbeque flavored chips.

"Okay the next will be…Shino", Iruka said. Shino walled to him and took the Kunais. Shino took the Kunais and threw them. He had gotten three bull's eyes and no miss. Shino then took the shurikens and threw them. He had gotten no bull's eyes, but he didn't get any misses either. Once finished he silently made his way back to his seat.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Once they got out side Naruto made his way over to Hinata who was just a few people down from sakura. When he started walking Sakura had gotten a sense of dread thinking he was going to talk to her. But once he passed her up the confused expression was back on her face. Naruto continued to walk until he was by Hinata.

"Hey Hinata", he said startling her. She jumped a little.

"Oh h-hello Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata stuttered. Naruto smiled at her.

"How's training going for you", he asks not entirely sure what he should be asks.

"O-oh um I'm s-still n-not t-that g-good but m-my f-friends thinks so", Hinata replied.

"First up…Sasuke", they heard Iruka say.

"Hey Hinata I wanted ask you something if that's okay with you", Naruto asks.

"U-um s-sure", Hinata replied with a blush.

"That day I ran into you what was you doing outside if you were sick", he asks. Hinata stared at him for awhile until she realizes what he was talking about.

"Oh I wasn't s-sick I j-just swallowed m-my food wrong and it r-resulted with me c-choking", Hinata said.

"**She's lying kit",** the Kyuubi told him. Naruto stared at her.

"Are you sure", he asks. Hinata didn't say anything but she did nod her head yes.

"Okay…next Shikamaru", they head Iruka call.

'Why would she lie', Naruto thought.

"**Because kit she knows something though I doubt she knows what really going on",** the Kyuubi said.

'How do you know she doesn't know what's really going on', Naruto asks.

"**Because her friends look like they were hiding something",** the Kyuubi stated **"Ask her about her friends",** Kyuubi said.

"Alright…Kiba your next", Iruka said.

"Alright", they heard Kiba shout.

"Hey Hinata when did you meet those girls", Naruto asks. Hinata look up at Naruto with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Um after I had lunch with you when we were eight I met Akane then a little while after that I met Hikari and I just met Miyu the other day", Hinata said without stuttering "But the funny thing is even tough I never knew then it felt like I did…like we used to hanged out when we were little". Naruto stared at her then smiled.

"Hey Hinata you said all of that without stuttering", he praised. Hinata who just notice blush an apple red blush and muttered incoherent things. Naruto chuckled silently.

'She's cute when she does that', he thought 'wait did I just think that', he said mentally when he realize what he just thought.

"**Yep you thought that",** Kyuubi said with a chuckle.

'But I like Sakura I can't have thoughts like that to Hinata', Naruto thought.

"Now then…Choji", Iruka called. The Kyuubi sighed but said nothing opting to leave Naruto on his own for now. Naruto look over at Hinata to see her watching a butterfly he then turned to Sakura only to see her fan over Sasuke.

'Do I like Sakura', he thought. He then turns back to Hinata only to see her head turn away to look at the butterfly again.

'Was she just looking at me', Naruto thought and for some reason it made him blush. He then faced a different way so she couldn't see it.

"So Hinata what do you and your friends do", he asks. Hinata look back at him.

"Well w-we m-mostly train w-with each other, eat together", she said trailing off. Naruto faced her again.

"Aw Hinata your back to stuttering again", he said and saw her duck her head "But I think it's cute", he said as an afterthought. Once they both realize what he said their eyes went wide and they both blushed, some more than others.

'Damn it me and my big mouth', Naruto berated himself. Hinata after stopping herself from fainting smiled at Naruto.

"You do", she said. Naruto faced her and was shock to see her smiling.

"Uh yeah", he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay next will be…Shino", Iruka said ending the moment between Naruto and Hinata.

"Looks l-like y-you'll b-be up next", Hinata stuttered "G-good l-luck." Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright then Naruto", Iruka called out. Naruto stretched then went up to Iruka. Iruka handed him the Kunais and once Naruto got them he threw them. Three of them hit bull's eye while the others came close. Iruka then handed him the shurikens. Naruto threw them and every one of them hit bull's eye. Once he was done he took his seat right by Hinata.

"Alright now the girls turn first is…Sakura", Iruka said. Sakura went up to him and took the kunais "Watch this Sasuke-kun"; she said and threw the kunais at the target. Five out of the eight she threw hit the target, and three out of the five hit bull's eye. She then took the shurikens and threw them. Out of the eight she threw only two hit bull's eye and the rest hit random spots on the target. Once she finished she went to asks Sasuke on a date.

"Alright Ino your turn", Iruka called. Ino jumped up and jogged towards Iruka. "Watch me Sasuke-kun" she said taking the Kunais from Iruka. She then threw the kunais and four of them hit bull's eye and the rest hit random spots on the target. She then took the shurikens and threw them. Two out of the eight she threw hit bull's eye while two missed and the rest hit random spots. When she was done she went back to fanning over the Uchiha.

"Okay Hinata your up", Iruka said. Hinata was about to walk when Naruto grabbed her hand, "Good luck" he said then let go. Hinata blushed and nodded. Hinata once at Iruka took the kunais from him and threw them with good almost deadly accuracy. Seven of the kunais hit bull's eye while the other came close. She then took the shurikens and threw them. All of them hit bull's eye. Once she was down she went back to her spot with a blush on her face.

"That was good Hinata", Naruto said. Hinata nodded and her blushed became redder. Iruka then called random people names that also made up the classroom.

"Okay", Iruka said once everybody was done. "Out of the boy Naruto was the best with Sasuke being second", Iruka said.

"That's because Naruto-baka cheated", Sakura yelled the other fan girls agreeing. Iruka said nothing but shook his head.

"Now out of the girls Hinata came in firs with Ino coming in second", he said "Now let's go back to the classroom".

Once inside the classroom Iruka told them to go over the substitution jutsu and the Henge jutsu he had taught them until the bell range for lunch.

**Lunch**

At lunch Hinata went over to a tree and sat down. She opened her bento and started eating while going over what happened today. She sighed and looks down at the clothes she was wearing. A few minutes later Naruto came over.

"Hey is it okay if I eat here too", He asks. Hinata blushed but nodded. Naruto sat down and took out some ramen. After awhile of silence Hinata look up at him.

"Na-Naruto, are you j-just talking t-to me be-because of t-the way I'm dressed", Hinata asks. Naruto look up at her with widen eyes.

"No why would you think that", Naruto all but shouted. Hinata eyes widen and ducked her head.

"We-well be-because y-you barley ta-talk to me d-during the academy t-this m-much s-so u-um", Hinata said but trailed off.

"Do you think I would do something like that", Naruto asks his eyes darkening.

"No", Hinata shouted when she saw the look, "It's just its just h-how y-you were t-talking t-to me and…and …and", she trailed off again with tears threatening to fall. Naruto felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Hinata I know you don't think that about me", he said looking down. She nodded and they had the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence. After lunch they went back inside and were practicing the Bunshin no Jutsu. Once the school was over Naruto went over to his training ground.

'So did you get anything', he asks.

"**Yep she defiantly has something",** Kyuubi answered.

**Hinata**

Hinata ran all the way home and in her room where Miyu, Hikari, and Akane were waiting for her. Hikari was wearing an all white kimono and black sandals, Akane was wearing a green Kimono with black sandals, and Miyu was wearing an all black kimono with orange sandals and was holding up an orange kimono with black trims while Hikari was holding black sandals. Hinata look at the kimono and sighed. She took it from Miyu and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she put the sandals on.

"Now then let's go see the white eye bastard", Miyu said with an unfocused look in her eyes. She was about to leave out her room door when Hikari put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's not go out her room door", she said. Miyu look at her with a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh yeah", she said, all three of them then shunshin out of the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata walked out her room and all the way down to the living room where they were having the meeting. Upon entering the room she saw her father and Elders all dressed in a white kimono. Her father looks at her with a disgusted look as she went to sit down. Minutes later Miyu, Akane, and Hikari entered the room. Hikari had her fan out covering the bottom half of her face as she frowned at the Hyuuga head and the Elders. Akane was switching from shooting Head and the Elders glares and shooting the kimono she was wearing glares, while Miyu had the unfocused look in her eyes. Once they sat down Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Well now I see you dressed up nicely", Hiashi said directing it more to Miyu then the other girls "But if you knew you had an audience with the Hyuuga why didn't you do anything with your hair", he said while the rest nodded in agreement. Miyu look at them and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to dye my hair a different color", she said with the smile on her face.

"So you opted to let the streak stay in it", one of the elders asks.

"Well yes this is the hair I was born with and I will wear it with pride", she said with the same smile. Everyone save for Hinata, Hikari, and Akane were shock but quickly got over it.

"Now that that's over with my name is Hiashi the head of the Hyuuga clan", Hiashi said. Hikari and surprisingly Akane nodded while Miyu muttered a 'that's nice'. "Now I would like to inquire the names of my Daughter friends", he said. Hikari frowned deepened not that they would know.

"Well my name is Hikari', Hikari said expertly hiding her hatred for the clan. She looks over to Akane, who sighed.

"My name is Akane", she said not bothering to hide the glare she was shooting at them. The Elders and Hiashi all turned to Miyu, who never lost the smile on her face.

"And I'm Miyu", she said.

"Okay then how long have you been friends with Hinata", one of the Elders asks. Miyu being the only one who smiled frowned at them.

"Hikari and Akane been friends with Hinata for four years and I just met her yesterday", Miyu said.

"Oh and how come we never heard of you guys", an Elder asks while looking at Hikari and Akane.

"I don't know maybe because you never cared", Akane said angrily. Hikari sighed.

"What Akane means is we never did anything worth telling until yesterday", Hikari said. They all nodded.

"And tell us how do you guys spend your time", someone asks.

"And that is your business because", Akane asks. Unfazed and Elder cleared her throat to speak.

"Because we have an image to keep and if she were to hang out with street urchin", she said directing it at Akane and Miyu "doing god knows what".

"Well if you must know", Hikari said removing the fan from her face "Then all we do is train, talk, and eat out really".

"I see so she showed you the Gentle Fist", Hiashi said anger in his voice. Miyu smile returned.

"Oh god no", she said loudly "we mostly told her to meditate and work on chakra control, target practice, and elemental training". They were surprise but hid it well.

"Element training…Hinata", Hiashi said trying to grasp the idea. "Anyway what could mere kids know about element jutsu", he asks.

"Because we trained in it", Akane said with a smirk. The Elders laughed.

"I mean I am the heirs to the fire tribe thus I would know a lot about the fire element", Akane said smirking.

"And I'm the heirs to the water tribe and I am know a lot about my element too", Hikari said smiling. Miyu look at them with a smirk that turned into a smile.

"I'm the heirs to the wind tribe am I not inquired to know things about the wind", Miyu said/asks. The Hyuugas save for Hinata, all look at the three girls with widen eyes and realization took over. They just insulted three heiresses. Hiashi though was mentally smirking.

"Hinata why don't you leave for awhile I want to talk to your friends alone", he said. Hinata nodded but gave all three girls a look before she left.

Once outside the Hyuuga compound Hinata made her way to the forest where she trains forgetting what she was wearing. Unknown to her a certain blond ninja was out walking and saw her. Once in the forest Hinata went inside the house.

'Hm what to do what do', she thought "Oh I could g read the scrolls…now where did they put them", she said out loud. Hinata look around the house but came up with nothing.

"Maybe they put it in the library somewhere", Hinata said as she made her way over there.

The library was big. It had a lot of books about the history of Konoha and other great nations. It also had books o the western lands. It had information on different clans as well. Hinata used her Byakugan while walking though the library to help her with the search. When she saw the scroll that had the same design she went over to it. Once she was over there she picked up the scroll and went over to a table.

At the table Hinata opened the scrolls she bit her thumb enough to draw blood and spread it over. A puff of smoke surrounded the scroll and when it cleared five scrolls were surrounding the one with her blood on it. She looks at all the scrolls but none of them said anything about past lives. She picked up one of the scrolls and started reading it.

**Back with Miyu, Hikari, and Akane**

"Now, then tell us, how would you like to train my daughter Hanabi", Hiashi asks. All three of the girls frowned.

"No", Akane said bluntly.

"Sorry but I would have to decline", Hikari said politely

"Why", Miyu asks with a smile. All heads turned and stared at her.

"Are you considering it", an elder asks. Her face turned serious.

"Oh no don't get me wrong I'm not going to do it I only want to know why you asks", Miyu said.

"We want you three to train her so she could become a stronger Heir" an Elder said.

"And that's exactly why we aren't doing", Miyu said.

"Now I hope you'll still let us be Hinata friend my mother is really happy that I had made a friend from such a high and respected Hyuuga clan", Miyu said with a smile. The elders and Hiashi all nodded.

"Yes you may continued to befriend Hinata now leave", Hiashi said. They nodded and left. Once outside the Hyuuga compound Akane summoned some fir and burnt the kimono she was wearing to black pants and a red tank top.

"Well that went better than I expected", Akane said as she dusted off imaginary dirt. She looks over to Miyu to see her shedding her kimono. She was now wearing a green tank top and white basketball shorts.

"I know I had expected at least two injured and three deaths", Miyu said. Both of them turned towards Hikari who was still in her kimono.

"What", she asks "It went exactly how I expected it to go". They just stared at her. She shrugged her shoulder.

"Come on lets go find Hinata", Hikari said.

**Hinata**

Hinata just finished reading the scroll and her eyes were widen with unshed tears. They lied to her. Four years. They had lied to her from the very beginning. She wipes the tears from her eyes. They weren't her past lives then what were they. She had heard noises in the forest and immediately recognizes them as Akane, Hikari, and Miyu. She put all the scrolls back in the other one and placed it on her. She then gets up and walk out the house to meet them.

"Hinata", Miyu said excitedly while trying to give her a hug only for her to move out of the way.

"Who are you guys", she said in a deadly calm voice with her head down.

"What are you talking about", Akane asks.

"What am I talking about", she said, "You tell me what the hell I'm talking about", she shouted as she look up and took the scroll of her back and showed it to them. They all look at the scroll then back to Hinata.

"You read it", Miyu asks her expression turned serious.

"Your damn right I read it", Hinata shouted. Hikari stepped forward.

"Hinata you need to calm down", she said.

"Calm down…YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN", Hinata said\yelled, "You guys lied to me for four years and you want me to calm down", she finished I a quieter tone.

"Hinata-", Miyu said but stop when Hinata took a step back.

"Who are you guys", Hinata asks again. All three of the girls sighed sadly.

"My name is Hikari Mizushima", Hikari said and Hinata eyes widen at the last name.

"I'm Akane Houtaru", Akane said and Hinata eyes flew to her

"Miyu…Miyu Naji", Miyu said. Hinata look at all of them and took a couple of steps back.

"We are one of the main reasons as to why you're so timid and shy", Miyu said.

"Bu-but you guys aren't real", Hinata said taking more steps back.

"Hinata", Miyu said. Hinata shook her head and started running taking the scroll with her by accident. Even when she heard her name being called she still ran. She ran until she came to a small hole in the village wall that she knew no one else knew about. The hole was big enough for her to go through and hard enough to be seen. She slipped through the hole and countered to run.

* * *

Me: Well there you go another chapter my longest one yet in this story. Did you like if so then review. I really feel like I did good in this chapter don't cha think.


	7. Chapter 7 Author Note

**Eh um well thanks everybody who read the story so far it was nice to hear your what you thought and all but um well… it's not that I not going to continue this story I probably might but if not then you can count that this story is going to be part of another story that I'm thinking of. And by part I mean that I'm going to take a few things that I was going to put in this story and put in the other one. Now those of you wondering what story is so mind boggling that I might just stop this on…er well take from this one and put it in the other one well this is the summery.**

**Summary: long ago when the ninja era had just started something happened this led to some people being born with animal characteristic. Those people who were born with the animal characteristic were stronger, faster, and they could do things the normal humans couldn't. The people with animal characteristic all lived with each other and were known as the animal tribe. There were lots of animal the cat, the fish, the wolf, the fox, the owl, the rabbit, the snake, the bird, and many, many more. The normal humans started to feel jealous at the animal tribe people because they were better than them. So somebody claimed they were demons and people started hunting and killing the tribe humans. Most of the animal humans were killed but a few escaped. The few who had escaped waited a long time before they came back to their homeland. They found love, got married, and had kids. The characteristic of the animal they had passed down from kids to kids. Now watch as a group of kids in the current ninja era grow to be better than the best and protect the people they love. **

**Well there you go. More likely than not I might end up using some of the concepts of Different me and put it this story just because… I'm not that excited about writing it anymore. I even tried to write revised version of different me called Manifest yet I just couldn't bring myself to finish I couldn't even get passed the first chapter it. So I probably will use the some of the concepts of different me in this new story I making. But I do have most of the first chapter of Manifest and the seventh chapter of Different me done and if you would like to read them just messages me and I will let you see them.**

**That is if you really want to read them.**

**Well sorry for making all of you guys wait just to have to read an author note saying that I probably won't finish this story. And if you really wanted to know what those three girls was you will probably have to wait until either A) I put the new story up or B) I finish this story. But it will probably be the first one. I just have to think more on it but my thoughts keep returning to having **

**Sorry again to all the people who really loved this story.**

**Your favorite little author **

**Sheena Wicked.**

**PS. Tell me what you think about the new story that I'm thinking of. I already have who's going to be on what team and who's going to have the Animal characteristic and what not. Just give me your thoughts. **

**PSS. A little secrete: this story was going to be called The Amazing Adventures of the Sneaky Cat and the Cunning Fox. It was going to just be just a little humor fic about Hinata who had cat ears and a tail starting to play pranks on people but nobody thought it was her because she led people to believe that she was still the shy girl she was in the actual manga and one day while she was setting up a prank she met up with Naruto who had fox ears and a tail. So they got together (Not romantically, well not yet anyway) and started pranking people in Konoha until they got out of the academy. More times than not they weren't caught wile pranking the people. They got teams and missions as well and lots of funny situations. Well that was how it was going to be when I started thinking about it someone and BAM this idea was stuck in my head. But don't worry the way it was before also shows up in the story only more people are joined with them. Well if that wasn't a Hint then what was. So do you think you can guess who's going to be part of the animal tribe and what animal their going to be?**

**Once again your sorry little author **

**Sheena Wicked.**


	8. Chapter 8 Good news

**HA, HA, HA, HA good news everybody. I thought it over late at night only because I had a little (Six hour) cat nap once I got home from school. So anyway I thought it over and thoughts some more while in school. Then during Enrichment (I hate that period it's so boring and we do nothing it's like a study hall ) ( I actually use the time to do my homework that I didn't do at home) anyway so I went to the media center during enrichment to finish my outline I had to do for English. I'm pretty sure you guys are now wondering what the heck this has to do with the story…well I was on my yahoo when I saw the revised version of different me I was typing up and decided to read it and well…I feel like writing it again along with that other story (I don't have a name for it yet) and I figured if I write it then I can't use something from it and give it to the other so I decide to just do something different for the other story.**

**So now that's done I can get to write these stories.**

**On another note I have a poll up for my other story the one I told you about in the other Author note. Because I am stuck I want to know if I should put Ino or Sakura should go with Sasuke meaning they would also be on the team with him because well they would have the animal trait in their blood. I'm leaning more towards Ino only because of her clan jutsu with the mind. I think that's awesome but I could go with Sakura being with on the team and with Sasuke but well like I said I'm stuck and leaving the decisions up to you guys. Whoever gets the most votes is well on the team and with Sasuke. just vote when you see the poll up there**

**Now I think you guys would like the revised version of different me. I think it's funny and whatever but well you gets the picture right. Well that's all folks.**

**Ah I'm almost done with chapter one for Different me which is going to be called something different I guess. Different me I just put there well because I couldn't think of a title and my parents mostly my father was rushing me off the computer.**

**Ha well that all I have to say I'll try to upload the first chapter to the revised version of different me once I finished it and I'm like halfway (Or more) done.**

**(\/)**

**(^^)**


End file.
